The New Age of the Uzumaki
by Dragon Country
Summary: What would happen if Naruto stumbles unto the Land of Whirlpools during his training trip? How would he react to his discoveries, would it change him or would it just be more of an incentive to become Hokage so that nothing like this ever happens again? (Strong, prescriptive Naruto, Parrings currently unknown.)
1. Prologue

**The New Age of the Uzumaki **

**Prologue **

**(AN: This is my first ever fic please leave constructive criticism, I am from the U.S so there will not likely be alot of Japanese words used, sorry to dissapoint but when you got a flow of creativity its hard to stop and take the time to translate. I personally am exited for this story and hope you will be as well. I also like to make some references in my writing there is none in the prologue. The next chapter I will try to put some clever ones up. Whoever gets all of them in the next chapter gets ten internet hugs from me! Hope you enjoy!)  
**

A fourteen year old Naruto is hunched over a side of a transport ship headed to the northern island of Land of Water liberating his stomach of the large breakfast he had eaten just a few hours ago.

"Ugh" groaned Naruto, he had not moved from the side of the railing sense they had woken up a few moments ago. While Jiraiya was boasting at the captain manning the helm about his exploits on some dangerous mission he may or may not of had when he was younger. "Oi perv when how much longer?" asked a sea sick Naruto. Jiraiya grimaced at his student disrespecting him in front of new people but has gotten used to it by now, "we left land of lightning a few days ago, and didn't I tell you now to eat such a big breakfast I thought you learned by now?!" yelled Jiraiya from his elevated position.

True Naruto was a pretty fast learner when it came to learning new jutsu but when it came to his love of food; you tend to have to have saint like patience when you try to teach him moderation.

"Why are we even going to Land of Water isn't there a civil war going on?" asked Naruto Jiraiya looked down at his annoying student and put a palm to his face, "uhhh I've told you this kid we are going to the rebel controlled islands to meet a contact that's all you need to know" said an annoyed Jiraiya. From there launch point in lightning it would only take about a week to arrive at Land of Water and they have been a sea for three days.

Most of the days spent at sea for Naruto consisted of trying not to vomit and listening to the crew and other passengers' tales of their own exploits and travels. A lot of the other passengers where rebel sympathizers and when they heard the war was swinging in the rebels favor decided to take a chance and try their hand a mercenary work in the hopes that when the rebels win the new government will be thank full and reward them for their aid once things stabilize. A few of them where missing ninja from some minor hidden village, when Naruto stumbled on to their card game the other night, tensions rose in the ship. The ninja had thought that the leaf ninja where sent to kill or capture them, while Naruto had thought they were here to settle some score against a random leaf shinobi for an unknown reason. But what settled the tension and stopped an eventual battle was the presence of a Sannin walking into the room proceeding to drink and play cards with the missing ninja. When Naruto asked why he didn't just knockout the missing ninja and checked if they had bounty on them Jiraiya just smirked and said, "Kid there is an unspoken rule of sea travel, never fight your fellow crew members because it will bring you bad luck."

Currently Naruto has moved from the side of the ship near the mast where an interesting conversation was taking place between two sailors, one in baggy long sleeved tattered shit with equally baggy pants and another in baggy tan pants and shitless, but with a large scar that traveled from his left shoulder to the middle of his chest. "I all ways feel a knot in my stomach when we sail too close to that island" said the sailor with the baggy shirt. The other sailor looked in the direction his crewmate was indicating with a tilt of his head, he was indicating to the west where you could barely see a land mass on the horizon. It was a clear day with hardly any clouds and a good wind so it was a perfect day for sailing. However when you looked at the land mass it was has if you can feel a sort of despair radiating from the land. "I know what you mean every time we make this rout the captain always feels the need to draw us close enough to see the island in the distance so we can just barely see it but at the same time to be far enough away to not actually see what the importance of the island is." Said the scarred man, "I asked the captain once about why he feels the need to sail so close to it and all he said is that he needs to pay respects to an honorable enemy," responded the other sailor.

Now Naruto was interested, why is the crew so creeped out by the island was it cursed; does it have a bad history with sailors? Naruto had to know, for some reason his curiosity was peaked and when that happened he had to get answers. So Naruto decided to confront the captain about the island and why the crew where bugged by it.

Jiraiya was just about to finish his tale on how he single handedly saved a group of beautiful women from an army of enemy samurai when a certain blond came rushing up the steps. "Well after the brunette confessed her undying love for me I…." But Jiraiya could not finish his sentence because just then he was interrupted by the most annoying and persistent clone of the fourth Hokage he had ever met. "Hey captain I've got a question for ya!" yelled Naruto.

The captain known simply as Fin was a decent enough old man with balding white hair and a small well kept beard, he wore a green shirtsleeve shirt with black long pants and what looked like to be worn old combat boot that showed indication that the where once steel tipped at the toes ; he was patient but stern when he needed to be he took being a captain of his vessel very seriously and his word on the ship was law, he liked kids well enough but everyone has their limits and the captain sees Naruto has his greatest test of patients to date.

"What can I do for you Naruto-san?" said Fin, Naruto knew that Fin took his job as captain very seriously and is always respectful his clients but to Naruto it still felt strange to be talked to with respect when he felt like he hadn't even earned it. "Well I was wondering why the crew feels so uneasy when we got close to that island over there" said Naruto as he pointed to the landmass to the west. "Ah that", said Fin "Well you know how we sailors are, if we don't know something we just assumed it cursed and ward away from whatever it is."

"So is it cursed?" asked Naruto, Fin just took a long gaze at the land mass as if he where remembering a time long passed. Fin took a heavy sigh and looked towards Naruto, "no at least I do not believe so." Naruto just narrowed his eyes, it was obvious that this man wanted to avoid conversation about the island but Naruto was curious damnit he wanted answers. "One of the crew said that you wanted to pay respects to an honorable enemy." Prodded Naruto, the captain looked back at the landmass, he stared at it for a long time and just when Naruto was beginning to believe that he was not about to answer Fin responded. "It is true, every time I pass this way I feel like I must at least put the Island in my field of view so that I can at least gaze upon its shores so that in some small way I can remember the honorable foe that was defeated by my comrades and our allies on that day all those years ago." Jiraiya at this time was joining the captain in gazing the island, he had a pretty good idea of what the island was and why it was so important but he wanted to be sure exactly what he was looking at. "You are a veteran of the second shinobi war aren't you?" Asked Jiraiya, the Fin just nodded, now looking much older when he thought back to those dark and bloody days.

Naruto now was very interested, there was some amazing story here and even though he thought history was boring, there is a major difference in hearing about some old battle in a class room and actually seeing the aftermath of one in person. Also for all he knew old man third was at this battle and he loved everything to do about the Hokages, especially about the 'fun' part when it came to the battles.

"Wow, what happened here, who did you fight, where you a captain of a ship back then as well, where were you during the battle, can we go and get closer?!" Narutos questions were fired faster than him eating ramen after a long day of training. Fin just look at Naruto with a sad smile, it was refreshing a bit to see such innocence in a young shinobi, he had never seen war, had never seen what it does to friends, family, loved ones. He hopes that he never will know that world, but Naruto is a ninja and humans will be humans and he may very well know that world sooner or later. Jiraiya on the other hand was physically trying to restrain himself from slapping Naruto in the back of the head for being so ignorant but he decided that a face palm was probably the best course of action.

Just has Jiraiya was about to commit on the matter of Narutos latest bout of immaturity a sailor in the crow's nest cried out to his captain. "Captain, a storm is rolling in from the east!" all eyes on the deck turned towards the ominous clouds rapidly approaching from the east.

While the captain cried out orders to his crew, Naruto and Jiraiya took it upon themselves to help out where they could. In only a few minutes the storm was upon them and battering the ship. While the crew was having trouble staying on their feet, Naruto and Jiraiya were able to somewhat stick to the ship using chakra, however Naruto was having a harder time, having to basically use the water walking technique on an incredibly uneven surface.

The winds where strong and the waves where battering the side of the ship. Fin was struggling with keeping the ship from going too far off course however this storm was stronger and soon the ship was being violently wreaked and being lead to the island from before.

Naruto could not here Jiraiya over the combined forces of wind, thunder, crashing waves, and screaming crew members. So he just decided to do what his instincts told him to do and that was help anyone he could from going overboard. Naruto was leaping over stumbling crewmates to get to a man that was hanging of the railings of the ship, as he was struggling to pull the man up to the deck one of the largest waves Naruto had seen was barreling strait towards the ship. Naruto did not have enough time to pull the man up and when the large wave engulfed the ship he lost the concentration need to stick his feet to the ship. He was sent flying back to the other side of the ship; he was only saved by the other rails and his ninja training to be able to catch himself before he too went overboard. However he was given no respite when an even larger wave hit the ship, now fully capsizing the vessel. All Naruto could do was take as deep of a breath he could before being tossed into the salty water of the sea. Naruto struggled to resurface, every time he did a piece of the ship or worse, a sailor would only be tossed towards him hitting him and denying him much needed air. Luckily he had learned a technique a few months ago that allowed him to use chakra to help him last longer underwater. But even that technique has its limits and soon he will need to get oxygen. Naruto struggled with all of his might to get to the surface even channeling chakra to his arms and legs to give him a boost to get to the surface, but that in itself proved to be a mistake. In his panicked state he used up too much charka for the boost and did not know where he was going and as soon as he broke for air another large wave came upon him and wreaked his body. Now fatigued, battered, and confused, Naruto could no longer fight the oncoming black out that was about to steal away his consciousness. As soon as Naruto was at the apex of the great wave, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the island getting bigger but he could not be able to make out and detail before his vision turned dark.

The first thing Naruto felt was the warm yet damp sand in his face, the second thing was the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore, and then he felt the hot summer sun beating on his back.

"uhhh" cried Naruto as he slowly lifted his face off of the sand and wiped his face free from it as he began to turn his body so that he was facing up to look at the sky. He just lay there, not knowing or caring how he had survived, his mind was blank and groggy. He then assumed a sitting position with his legs still stretched out as he looked towards the sea. He could see derby from the ship, his heart sank as he saw the bodies of five crew men who did not make it floating in the shallow water near the shore. Naruto balled his fists mentally berating himself for not being able to do something for the sailors. His anger then turned to panic as he quickly stood up when he remembered that he did not know where his sensei was or the nice old captain Fin. He quickly turned his head scanning the shore but could only find derby and the five bodies that lay just a few yards down the sloped shore in front of him. "Hey perv where are you!?" screamed Naruto "captain Fin can you hear me?!" he yelled again. There was no answer only the soft sound of the sea shore, he decided that he could at least give the five men in front of him a proper burial, so he went about the solemn task of burring the five dead men and giving them a respectful moment of silence before his stomach rudely interrupted to announce that it required sustenance.

Deciding that it would be better to eat first than search for the missing pervert, he then set out up the hill to take to the inner part of the island. As he crested the hill what he saw stunned him, he saw what used to be some sort of city or village but it was all in ruins, all of the building had large gaping holes in random places, some he was amazed to even see still standing because of how damaged they looked. To his right he saw a broken guard's tower that was leaning on one side with a red swirl pattern in front on top of the stone material it was made out of. _"That looks like the back of the ninja uniform back home, could this island have been a base back in the war?" _Thought Naruto, to his left he saw another series of similar towers all with the same red swirl but all damaged in a different place, some however he could see where completely destroyed as he saw rubble where it was obvious to where one stood at one time.

In front of him he saw a destroyed gate entrance and a rotted, burnt, and otherwise destroyed in some parts wall that seemed to stretch two thousand yards in either direction before curving out of sight. Just like with the towers every few yards a red swirl was displayed on the wall in the places that either where not completely gone or where the symbol was too faded.

Now highly intrigued Naruto decided to walk inside of what he assumes to be an old leaf base from the second shinobi war. As Naruto walked inside he saw more oblivious signs of battle in some places there was signs of a fire jutsu being thrown around. Further down the street there where random walls of earth erected about the size of a man in height and long enough to easily fit three other people behind the protective wall, which indicated earth jutsu and from the age of the walls and the battering they must have taken in whatever battle took place here. Whomever preformed said jutsu would have had to of had an affinity for it and considering the sheer number of the same type of wall being erected and various places down this large main street, either the wilder of the jutsu was powerful or there where many ninja with a earth affinity partaking in this fight.

However when he walked away further down the main road he came upon what looked like the Hokage tower in the Leaf Village but instead of a kanji for fire near the top, the same red swirl that was emblazoned on the towers and wall stood proudly in its place.

Also different was the color of the tower it was a deeper shade of red almost crimson but for some reason Naruto felt that this building would be a lot different on the inside. Naruto then began walking towards the tower. Signs of whatever battle took place here seemed to intensify as he got closer, more fire jutsu, more earth jutsu, more craters less damaged building and more completely demolished building, and more skeletons. Just before entering the tower he looked back and closed his eyes, putting himself in the shoes of the brave and stubborn defenders of whomever or whatever they were protecting. He breathed in deep and a light gust of wind seemed to carry echoes of the past, clashing swords, battle cries, and explosions all filled the air for the briefest of moment before it was all gone and Naruto open his eyes once more and turned to walk in.

He walked in to see a large open lobby, the floor was cracked in many places and small random craters dotted the floor. But Naruto could tell that it used to be smooth black marble stone. Naruto looked around and could see that the inside was the same deep color of red. He looked up to see that the roof had caved in at the middle and he could see all the way up outside, rubble now took the place of what he assumed to be a large rounded receptionist desk. At the back of the wall he could see there was a platform with one large door way that lead up to wherever it lead to, there were two stairways on either side of the plat form. Naruto felt that he had come too far to back out now and decided to go and see what was worth protecting so valiantly, if it was still there of course but from the looks of the aftermath Naruto doubted it.

As he stepped over the broken down door he saw that it lead to a spiraling staircase. As he finished his climb he then looked at yet another lobby. But this lobby was much smaller and had only one hall way that lead to a battered down door into an office. Naruto was about to step over the broken door when he noticed in golden lettering that labeled the door to whomever this office belonged to; the door read _'Uzukage'. "What?" _Naruto thought _"I've never heard of an Uzukage and why do they use the same symbol as the leaf village?" _Confused, Naruto pressed on only to see what looked like a copy of the Hokages office but only redder and more destroyed looking. Naruto walked around to see books, papers, and rusted kunai littered the floor. As Naruto walked further his foot hit a large tomb he looked down to pick it up, to his surprise it looked perfect, the only indication that it was infract not new was the lack of new book smell. He looked at the back of the book to see a preservation seal on it. "Well one mystery solved" said Naruto out loud, he then turned it around to look at the front of the book to see the same red swirl on its jet black, smooth cover. Naruto opened the book to the first page to read something that would change his life forever.

'_History, laws, and traditions of the Uzumaki Clan' _

For a second Naruto did not register the last few words he had to read the words again to fully grasp the meaning behind those words.

Confusion, sadness, anger, wonder, all of those things and more where what Naruto was feeling right at that moment never before had he even considered this possibility he was an orphan a nobody no way could he be involved or related to the people involved with what has happened here. Narutos hands started to shake his eyes started to water, "why…how…when" that's all he could think of saying. "I…but I'm an orphan!" he screamed to nobody in particular. _"But it says Uzumaki right here, am I related to these lost people or is it just coincidence", _thought Naruto. He stood just looking at the book, both wanting and not wanting to believe that this was a dream. On one hand he could see where he came from and who he was, a dream that connected all orphans who did not know their parents. But on the other than it would only confirm that he is in fact all alone in this world when it came to blood relatives.

Naruto looked up from the book he looked with glassy eyes around the room when something caught his eyes on the left wall. It was faint but he could still see it, he felt drawn to it, as he got closer to inspect the wall he ran his hands along the wall pushing away dust to see another red swirl but inside the swirl was a small seal. _"A blood seal?" _questioned Naruto, he had just started learning the basics of sealing and other that storage sealing preservation and blood seals where among the most common. With blood seals only the direct descendant of whoever built the seal may ever access whatever the seal is protecting. "Please… I want to know," said Naruto to the seal, he then bit down on his right thumb and smeared his blood on the seal.

For a moment nothing happened, Naruto stepped back not sure whether or not to feel sad or relived, however then the seal began to glow a faint blue glow that contrasted the crimson swirl it was placed on. Soon the wall began to rumble and the red swirl began to slowly spin until the middle of the swirl parted to reveal that this section of the wall was in fact a hidden door. Naruto peered into the darkness of the room, the room lead to a stair case that lead who knows where. Naruto stepped back, closed his eyes, held his book close to his chest and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes and stated "I am an Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 1

**The New Age of the Uzumaki **

**Chapter 1**

It is just before lunch time in the Village Hidden in the Leafs, food vendors are getting ready for the afternoon lunch rush where both civilians and ninja alike will soon be crowding there humble eating establishments. But while most people inside the village are concerning themselves about what to or where to eat, a young man of sixteen has different thoughts on his mind. As Naruto gazed upon the main gate to his home, he was hit by a wave of nostalgia, when he looked up the road that lead to the gate he could vision a young team seven marching off to a mission with himself being his loud and (in his opinion) total hilarious and handsome self and he could see his sensei reading his perverted book while hanging back with a moody raven heard boy and a pink haired girl whose eyes ever so often lingered on the moody boy walking beside her.

Naruto now stands at a respectable six feet two inches his blond hair is longer with bangs that like to fall to his side burns on either side of his head. His trademarked whiskered face has a more angular appearance with his whiskers being longer and a bit more pronounced on his face. Naruto now sports a jet black coat with red trimmings on the sides and a crimson swirl that takes the place in between his shoulder blades **(AN: basically it looks like his father's coat but instead of being white and red its red and black with an Uzumaki swirl on the top of the back.) **underneath the coat he wears a set of jet black battle armor with crimson red trimmings on the sides. The armor is retrofitted unto the wearer but gives the wearer both comfort and flexibility **( AN:I am kind of going for a sort of a night wing type of look, but only fitting the body type of Naruto and it being jet black and crimson trimming with no symbols on the armor.) **On his left hip he bears a katana, the katana is about four feet long from end of the hilt to tip of the blade. The sheath is also jet black but with small crimson swirls in the middle on either side of the blade. All in all Naruto seems to take on an appearance of one who can be both intimidating but also one that can blend into a crowd with ease. His heavy combat boots with dark steel toed tips is what alerted the gate guards first.

Izumo and Kotetsu the ever-present and eternal gate keepers of the Leaf Village where once again having a valiant battle of wills, the battle that may or may not change the fate of the village as we know it, "you blinked." Said Izumo, "bull shit you blew air into my eye!" argued Kotetsu, "Hey a bets a bet, you have to be the one to by lunch now." Retorted Izumo, Kotetsu just glared at his friend when they both heard the footsteps of someone approaching the gates.

Naruto could not believe his eyes he could have sworn that those where the same gate guards that saw him off last time he was here._ "Do they ever move?" _ Wondered Naruto, as he got closer Izumo and Kotetsu where trying to figure out where they saw this guy before, he had some badass armor that both of them had never seen before and an equally badass looking coat that was reminiscent of the fourth Hokages garb. Now that he was closer they could see his head band that proudly displayed the symbol of the Leaf Village. "Hey do you remember sending that guy out on a mission earlier?" Asked Kotetsu to Izumo, Izumo just narrowed his eyes and said there required lines to all new comers who wished to enter their village. "Identification and reason for wanting to enter the village please," Naruto just put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "To think I would have been forgotten so easily, me the number one prankster in all of the Leaf!" cried Naruto sarcastically, Kotetsu also narrowed his eyes now. "Naruto?" asked Kotetsu, Naruto just nodded with smiling, "so do I still have to go through all the paper work crap or can I get going, I'm pretty hungry because I've been on the road sense this morning and I skipped breakfast." Questioned Naruto, "just sign in and we will let you go," replied Izumo.

After signing in he headed straight for his favorite ramen stand. On his way he got odd looks from the villagers, as if they thought he looked familiar but could not place it. But once they saw the whisker marks there curiosity quickly turned to cold bitterness and hatred. _"Ahh there's those looks, it's not quite the Leaf Village without ignorance and bigotry now isn't it." _Naruto mused in thought, as he moved to sit down; Naruto saw the back of the store owner humming a happy tune while going about his business. Teuchi, a kindly old man who was one of the few people who saw Naruto Uzumaki as just that, not the Kyuubi, just Naruto and Naruto will be eternally grateful to the old man and his daughter.

Without turning to see his new customer Teuchi continued to go about his work. "Please have a seat I will be with you shortly," said Teuchi. "Well you better hurry up old man because I'm starving!" Cried Naruto, Teuchi immediately drop his spoon in surprise at here in the deeper yet familiar voice of his most loyal and favorite customer, he immediately turned around to see a face that startled him for a brief moment because for a second he thought he had gone back to the past to see a young looking Minato Namikaze smiling in the way he used to. Teuchi had to blink once to put his mind back at the present. "Naruto when did you get back?" asked the surprised cook, "only a few minutes ago I came strait here because I skipped breakfast and wanted to return home as fast as I could." Replied Naruto, Teuchi just grinned feeling happy that Naruto seemed to not have changed too much during his time away from home.

"Well for returning home in one piece I guess I can make it a double for the usual and have it on the house!" Said Teuchi happily, but before he could make his way to gather the proper supplies Naruto stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Please old man let me pay it's the least I could do for not being here for almost three years." Naruto said in a surprisingly calm yet warming voice. Teuchi was taken aback Naruto never refused his offer of free ramen. _"Wow did Naruto just refuse free food? Has the world come to an end and I just don't know it?" _thought Teuchi. Naruto seeing his surprised look decided to elaborate on his reasoning for denying free food. "Don't worry about it old man I just feel like I would be taking advantage of your kindness if I eat your delicious ramen without paying." Explained Naruto, Teuchi again was taken aback, being kind to Naruto just felt natural to him, when he saw Naruto it was like he was looking at the son or grandson he had never had and would have even taken the boy in when he was younger but due to his own finical situation at the time and for fear of the other villagers wrath upon his daughter he was ashamed to admit that he was a coward and did not want to risk it. _"He has grown up" _ Teuchi admit to himself, Teuchi just shrugged "if you say so Naruto but know that you are always welcome here and if you ever come up short don't worry about it." Said Teuchi, Naruto nodded and noticed that Ayame was nowhere to be found, "hey old man where's Ayame?" Wondered Naruto, Teuchi smiled and yelled out to his daughter, "Ayame come out here!" Ayame came rushing from the back a few moments later and looked at her father confused not noticing Naruto who was sitting at his favorite spot at the moment. "What I was studying for the final exam and I asked you not to disturb me," said a now irate Ayame.

"Hi Ayame-Chan, long time no see!" yelled Naruto in his now deeper but still cheerful and booming voice. Ayame wiped her head around so fact that it was a wonder that she did not snap her neck. "N…Naruto?" Asked Ayame not really believing that this young man sitting in the stool before her was the same loud orange and blond kid from a few years ago, Naruto grinned and nodded happily, it always made him smile when he got that type of reaction to his new appearance epically from the women.

"Yeah it's me alright I just got back a not too long ago and came strait here." Admitted Naruto, Ayame now over her initial shock over seeing the now older and more handsome looking Naruto smiled as well. "Well you probably have a few stores to tell about your travels," Ayame beamed. Naruto's eyes suddenly changed to his happy glint to a look that belonged on someone much older than himself as he briefly remembered his discovery he had made a year and a half ago. "Ayame noticing the look in Naruto's eyes and began to worry if she had accidently opened up some emotional wound that happened during his travels. _"Naruto, what happened to make have that look on your face?" _Wondered Ayame sadly, but as quickly as the look came it was gone and Naruto was back to his old self with that goofy looking smile. "Yeah I do I went back to Land of Waves a few month ago, remember when I told you about it? It was my first mission outside of the village. Well any way we got back there and the amount of people there is huge now! I mean when last I saw it there were a few buildings and shacks now the main village is about two times the size of the market district when it used to be only half of its size!"

After about half an hour of eating and talking to with Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto decided that it would be best if he went to go see Tsunade and report to her that he had returned home.

"Alright guys I got to see the Hokage see ya later." Said Naruto while waving at Teuchi and Ayame, he decided not to push his luck hoping that Tsunade did not find out that he went to eat ramen instead of reporting strait to her. He already was pushing it due to the fact that Jiraiya was not with him and probably still asleep from his hangover due to challenging Naruto to a drinking competition last night. The fact that Naruto is both an Uzumaki and a jinchuuriki makes it incredibly hard to get him drunk. At first Naruto would never get drunk at all because the fox had thought he was being poisoned but then when it happened again the fox became aware of what was happening to his vessel and decided that if his vessel wanted to be an idiot and drink himself into a stupor and possibly embarrass himself than it was not skin of his tails. Because of this Naruto has only been drunk twice, and both times it was proven that Naruto is a friendly drunk a hilariously friendly drunk. The first time he got wasted was when he was fourteen when he along with Jiraiya and the rest of some village in the Land of Lightning were celebrating the reign of terror of some gang coming to an end that had been controlling the village under the nose of the Land of Lighting's government. The second time was a few month ago when he and Tazuna were trying out a new kind of alcoholic beverage that came from the Land of Demons called arbor gold. Naruto being the hero of Wave country was able to acquire a good amount of the expensive and exotic drink with ease. Now Naruto is not a drunk by any means but he has acquired a taste for most alcoholic beverages in his time with the toad sannin, Naruto figures he is allowed at least this small vice considering that his own Hokage is not only a drunk but also a compulsive gambler as well and also considering that the other sannin have what could be considered even worse vices than Naruto figured that he should be fine.

As Naruto entered the Hokage tower he found Shizune at her desk sorting through the dredged paperwork that all kages hated with a passion. "Oi Shizune I'm here to see the old lady!" shouted Naruto, the sudden noise made Shizune jump sending papers flying and Shizune looked up quickly to see what in the hell had made such a sound. What she found brought her out of her shock and immediately replaced it with a warm smile. "Naruto welcome back!" shouted Shizune as she made to move from her desk to wrap Naruto in a hug, but what she did not realize at first was the sudden height difference between them, Shizune used to after bend down to properly hug Naruto now when she hugged him she now had to look up to see his ocean blue eyes. "You've gotten taller." Exclaimed Shizune, Naruto stepped back and rubbed his head sheepishly, "he he... uh yeah I guess I got a little growth spurt when I was gone." Replied Naruto, Shizune raised an eyebrow at that, _"a little growth spurt, the kid was barely half my size last I saw him and now he's at least a head taller than I am." _Thought Shizune, "yeah well I better see the old lady," said Naruto, Shizune motioned him to follow her, as they approached the door you could here muffled curses towards all previous Hokage for somehow conspiring against her to curse her with paper work. This made Naruto chuckle when he heard this.

Tsunade was once again looking down at the now bane of her existence, such tedious and needless work. Like she cared if some snot nosed genin brats had helped an old lady with her groceries for the tenth time that month this type of thing should be brought to someone less important but alas all reports needed to be read carefully least some sort of detail be overlooked and lead to something much more troublesome. That is how the infamous Jericho the Ripper was able to kill and kidnap so many women before he was finally caught. It so happened that there were small clues hidden discrepancies of a jounin instructors reports, the instructor reported dates wrong of certain missions, he also gave information that where contrary to that of his teams, ultimately it was the fact that he miss filed some paper work that lead to all of the clues piling up and ending in his capture. Ever sense then all paper work has been diverted to the Hokage to be carefully analyzed just in case. Or that's how the story goes.

When the door opened she first saw Shizune with a smile on her face, and then what came out from behind her made her drop her paper currently in her hands. There before her stood what her tired brain had made her believe from all the tedious paper work was Minato Namikaze. But that wasn't right was it; Minato was dead and did not have whisker marks on his cheeks. "Mina-"Tsunade began, than she blinked and shook her head. "Naruto is that you?" questioned Tsunade, Naruto rolled his eyes, "what I go away for a few years and now nobody recognizes me." Exclaimed Naruto, "Well the fact that you aren't wearing orange and you are no longer a midget kind of helps… nice outfit by the way where did you get it?"

Naruto just thought back to his time in the Land of Whirlpool and all of his discoveries there.

**(Flash back)**

Naruto began to walk down the dark stairway that leads from the Uzukage's office to parts unknown, he walked down in darkness being careful not to trip on his way down, he had his right hand on the wall as the staircase began to twist so his left. Soon he rounded the corner and as he put his foot down off of the last step, the ground began to hum and vibrate softly soon a faint green light began outlining his right foot that was on the ground, Naruto then took his left foot and soon the humming become a bit louder and the slight vibrations more pronounced. Than the faint green glow made a line from both of his feet to shoot strait forward across the floor, soon the green glow began to outline what he could now seems to be a door frame, the glow then moved from the door frame into the room beyond and hit a center point in the ceiling, there was a small click and the smooth white light from the ceiling illuminated the room. When Naruto stepped into the room he was amazed, it was some sort of storage room, but the fact that it was a storage room did not amaze him it was what was in the room that was so was amazing. On both sides he could see racks full of hanging black and red armor with katana in a holder above the armor. Naruto then moved forward and found that the entire back of the storage room was behind a glass wall that barred his way from what looked to be the Uzukage's personal armory/library due to the fact that he can see both armor and what seemed to be jutsu scrolls on a table. He looked at the glass but saw no door way to enter, upon closer inspection he saw yet another seal in the center of the glass. "Hmm another blood seal but this one seems to have a bit extra to It." said Naruto out loud, he bit his thumb to draw blood and smeared blood across the seal. The seal than began to glow blue but nothing happened at first, then it all happened at once. The seal glowed brightly, a thin light almost as thin as ninja wire shot out of the seal pointed inwards behind the glass, and suddenly what looked like a faint blue ghost appeared flickering behind the glass. Naruto shot back and scream, "holy shit is that a ghost!?" Naruto yelled, the blue figure's ghostly form stopped flickering and became more defined, than the figure's body stopped appearing ghostly blue and transparent and became more solid and with more color.

What Naruto saw surprised him, standing before him was a tall older looking man probably in his mid forties, from what Naruto saw he wore the same black and crimson armor that stood on an armor rack on his right and he wore the same coat that was on his left. The man was a tall man standing at an even six feet tall. Everything about him screamed warrior, form his slightly bulky build to his scar that ran diagonally across his left cheek, his crimson read hair that was peppered with gray fell to his shoulders. His face was shaped much like Narutos own, but his purple eyes told him a different story, it showed that this man was one who was capable of showing kindness but at the same time held deep sadness and repressed fury.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto in barley a whisper; the man looked around with confusion for a moment until his eyes meet Narutos own. "You there boy, where you the one who opened this blood seal?" Asked the man in a commanding tone, "Y…yes I did", for some reason Naruto felt compelled to be truthful to whomever this man was, also he was very curious. The man narrowed his eyes at first it looked that he did not believe Naruto as he was studying his face a body langue for any signs of deception. Satisfied that he saw no lie in the boys' face he nodded and decided that he better explain the situation to the obviously confused boy. "Well in that case let me explain myself, I assume you know what happened here and why this land has been left in such desolation?" asked the man, when Naruto shook his head no the man began to wonder just why this boy was here if not to unlock the secrets of his clan. "No I was in a ship wreck and I washed up here, what is this place, what happened here, and who are you?" Naruto said while his voice began to grow in volume as he near the end of his string of questions almost shouting the last one. The man raised an eyebrow at the child's attitude and the amazing circumstance he has found himself in. "As for what this place is, this is the Land of Whirlpools, more specifically the village hidden in the whirlpools the homeland of my clan… the Uzumaki clan." To that Narutos eyes widened, _"what? my clan came from this place and not he leaf?" _Noticing his surprise the man sighed wondering what had become of his fellow clan members. "As for what happened here well, war happened here, the combined forces of mist, cloud, and stone all surrounded our island and obliterated our forces. It was only because of my squad were a small number of our clan members able to evacuate in the chaos and flee. I gladly would give my life again if it meant I could save more of my kin." Proclaimed the Uzumaki, again Naruto was taken aback, _"it took three villages just to take down one clan?" _thought Naruto, "from the look on your face I can tell you do not know much of our clan." Said the man, Naruto nodded sadly, "I'm an orphan from the leaf, I never knew my parents but for some reason I have the last name of Uzumaki, not much people like me in my village but ill show them, ill protect them and my precious people and become the greatest Hokage!" The man was taken aback a bit by what this boy said and the determination in his eyes, it reminded him so much of his daughter that made the perceptive old man's mind start to pick up in overdrive. "Why do people in your village not like you?" asked the man a bit sternly, he may not know this child but his natural instincts to protect his kin from harm weather be it physical or emotional began to give him warning signs that the boys answer would be far from pleasant. Naruto looked down almost in shame because he did not want this man who very well may be his ancestor to look at him with hatred like the villagers back home. "I… It's because I am jinchuuriki." That was all the answer the man needed; he knew very well how they are treated and which bijuu this boy held at bay, if the man was not a behind glass and a temporary projection of a piece of consciousness than he would be hugging this boy in an attempt to comfort him, he may not have the signature crimson hair and purple eyes but he was still his kin and he love all of his family. "I am sorry, you are truly a hero for keeping he Kyuubi locked away in order to protect your village even though I am sure you had no say in the matter." With that Naruto's head shot up with tears beginning to form in his eyes, he may not know who this man is but he could not help but feel proud when this man called him a hero. "Thank you… I am Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto, the man smiled a kind warm smile one that belonged on a grandfather. "An honor to meet you Naruto, my name is Kane Uzumaki the second Uzukage of Whirlpool and proud leader of the Uzumaki Clan!" The now identified Kane stated proudly; upon hearing that Naruto quickly bowed his head in respect to his former clan leader. Kane chuckled at Naruto; he was never one to see such formality when it comes to fellow clan members, epically ones who are direct decedents of his line. "Naruto there is no need to be so formal you are among family, in fact if the evidence I have seen and heard from you is correct than I do believe that I am your grandfather." Naruto gasped, "Grandfather, but how do you know that and all I told you is that I am from the leaf and that I am a jinchuuriki?" Asked Naruto, Kane just smiled once again, "It is because some days before the attack on our homeland I sent my daughter Kushina Uzumaki to the leaf village to be the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi so that she could help our allies in the leaf village and start a new chapter in her life and a new adventure." Answered Kane, with yet another startling piece of information Naruto gasped "But how could you know for sure that Kushina Uzumaki was my mother?" Questioned Naruto, "there is some evidence to support this, from you facial structure and whiskered cheeks, I can tell that not only you look like your mother but also that your mother was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi because those children who are in the womb will get slight physical traits of said fox due to being surrounded by the residual chakra of the demon." Explained Kane, "wow you're smart" said Naruto, Kane smiled at his grandsons comment, "all did was use some visual evidence and by powers of deduction to be able to surmise to that conclusion." Naruto just tilted his head like a confused puppy not fully understanding all the big words his grandfather just used. "Okay so how are you speaking to me if you are dead and what can you tell me about our clan?" Inquired Naruto, "ah yes my special blood seal, quit ingenious if I do say so myself. You see once our patrols spotted the vast number of enemy ships surrounding our island I had a feeling that It would be the last day of my life so after ordering the evacuation of the civilians I entered the personal Uzukage storage room, I then put all of the knowledge of our clan whether it be our famous kenjutsu and fuinjutsu techniques or our families genealogy. I also put a spare of my special armor and coat here as well. I then put it all behind that special blood seal so that when someone of my blood activates it, my consciousness can be projected for a short time to help explain or welcome a new Uzukage or do what I am doing now and telling you the fate of our clan." When finished explaining Naruto seemed to understand, "what makes your armor and coat so special?" Wondered Naruto, "well on both my armor and coat, other than the preservation seals that help them stand the tests of time they also have what are called fitting seals. Theses seals are put on all Uzumaki battle armor that were originally given to a member of the clan once they become genin, you see we Uzumaki believe in personalizing a lot of things and once you activate the seals to you own personal chakra signature than the armor will grow with you, the same is with my coat, I have had this coat, ever sense your mother gave it to me as a birthday gift when she was a little girl." Nodding Naruto than wondered what secrets his clan had and why the book he was currently still carrying outside of the protective room. "Cool, but if you wanted to protect all the secrets of the clan than why is such an important book like this doing on the floor in your office?" Upon seeing the book in Narutos hands Kane rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in a way that reminded Naruto of him, "Ah yes that, I kind of dropped it once an explosion rocked the tower and I kind of had to carry out the evacuation."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto then wondered just how he could get past the glass. "Uh how do I get past this glass?" Kane just laughed and placed his right hand on the glass, upon contact the glass faded away as if it was not there at all. Naruto then walked up the table with the scrolls on the left side of the room. "Are these the scrolls that have the secrets to our clan?" asked Naruto. Kane shook his head, "No, those are just empty storage scrolls, however all of the knowledge of the Uzumaki is here." Kane said while gesturing towards the back wall, the back wall had a crimson Uzumaki swirl and in the middle of that swirl was a circular hole big and long enough for Naruto to put his whole arm in. Naruto walked up to the swirl and was about to put his arm into the hole but Kane spoke up to stop him. "Naruto when you do that you brain will overload and you will become unconscious for a time because within the hole is a fast array of knowledge seals that will bombard your brain with a wealth of information and to counteract the affects your brain will temporarily shut down so it can sort and file the information safely. This has been done as a tradition for all of the past clan leaders, at the end of my predecessor life he put all of his useful knowledge into the knowledge seals, when I become clan head I came down here and absorbed all of my predecessor's knowledge, and then on the day of the invasion I did the same. Now Naruto, I in trust upon you all of my knowledge that will serve of use to you and the clan, as my grandson and currently only known living Uzumaki you are the leader of the Uzumaki clan. Know this my grandson the Uzumaki values are three simple things. Family, Duty, and Honor, but above all of these things remember that family comes first, you must fight to protect your family, weather be by blood or bond you must defend them with all of your power and strength as head of the Uzumaki clan. Make me proud grandson and know that I love you." With that said Naruto gave a determined nod and before he stuck his right arm into the hole he looked up to meet his grandfather's eyes. "I promise to make you proud and protect all of my family with all of my strength and never give up that's a promise of a life time!" Naruto exclaimed, Kane beamed at Naruto "and an Uzumaki never goes back on his word, good luck my grandson." Said Kane with that Naruto put his whole right arm into the hole, a second later the hole began to glow a bright blue, the glow was so bright that Naruto had to look away, than what followed was a rush of images in Naruto's head, first was an image of some sort of complicated sealing formula of some sort, than came an image of a beginning stance to a kenjutsu dance. All the knowledge of the past clan leaders of the Uzumaki came rushing in at once, from the first break off from the Sinju and his fast knowledge of geography and his ingenious stratagems he came up with using his knowledge of the terrain to his advantage. To Solomon the wise and his advanced knowledge of mathematics and science, all the way to his late grandfather and his unparalleled sword mastery, vast knowledge of fuinjutsu, and his uncanny ability of deduction all filling the young boys mind. It was too much too fast and as predicted Naruto collapsed on the ground. Seeing this Kane decided to give Naruto one last gif, he looked at his armor and coat and modified them so that they would recognize Naruto's charka signature and conform to his body once he touched them. Smiling at his grandson, knowing that he will do great things, Kane's image faded and his projected consciousness left this world.

**(Flash back End)**

Naruto just shrugged at Tsunade, "found it," was his simple reply. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that. "O and where did you find it?" Asked Tsunade, Naruto just shrugged again obvious that he was not telling. "Doesn't matter I guess, what does matter is where the hell the pervert is and why you did not come see me first thing instead of going to eat ramen?" Tsunade asked in a tone that made Naruto nervous, Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "he he uh yeah, purvey sage kind of challenged me to a drinking contest last night and I accepted, he ended up drinking himself into a stupor after about ten shots of some pretty heavy sake, long story short I won and he got a pretty bad hangover and slept in and I wanted to get home has fast as possible and kind of left him at the hotel." Replied Naruto all the while continuing to rub the back of his head, Tsunade's sweat dropped at hearing that and began rubbing her temple, "and why did you accept a drinking challenge from Jiraiya?" asked Shizune, who was not standing to Naruto's left, Naruto just shrugged and replied "it was good sake", at that both of the women sweat dropped. "Okay, well, Shizune get me Kakashi and Sakura to go to training ground seven, Naruto I want you to meet them there as well, we will be seeing if those two and a half years were worth it." At that Naruto grinned, "Alright, hope you're ready to be amazed!" exclaimed Naruto, with that he turned around and left the room, once Naruto had his back to Tsunade she saw the crimson swirl on his back and raised and inquisitive eyebrow. _"Hmm the coat looks familiar,"_ Tsunade thought.

At this point Naruto Is laying back on middle training post looking up at the afternoon sun, he has been waiting for a few hours now, Naruto just guessed that Sakura was busy seeing how Shizune probably did not make it sound urgent enough to warrant an immediate response for the pink haired kunoichi, as for Kakashi well he's Kakashi so there's no real reason to dwell any further than that.

Currently Naruto is laid down on the ground with his back to rested on the middle training post looking out over the clearing, with his left hand resting being his head and a canteen of whiskey in his right.

This is the scene that Sakura walked into, she had been told a few hours ago that the Hokage wanted her and Kakashi to meet up at training ground seven, but first she needed to complete her shift at the hospital due to the fact that the meeting was not really that urgent and Kakashi was going to be late anyway. _"Who's that guy, did lady Tsunade want him to meet here too?" _thought Sakura _**"but he does look hot thou right not as hot as Saskue-Kun but still," **_mused inner Sakura, _"well of course not but that's beside the point." _However before Sakura's conversation with herself could continue the man lying against the training post spoke up. "You can come out now Kakashi-sensei now that we are all here." The man had his eyes closed and was sipping from his canteen looking as if he was totally unaware of his surroundings but infract he had just spotted a high Jounin level ninja without even looking, suddenly Kakashi appeared from a tree, not even Sakura had noticed him and when he appeared she jumped a bit in surprise. "You've gotten better at detecting chakra signatures Naruto, impressive, most impressive." Upon hearing that name Sakura did a double take on the man lying against the post. And what she saw surprised her, _"that's Naruto, where is all the orange?" _ Thought Sakura, Naruto then stood up to reveal that he was no longer the midget of the group but was in fact just as if not taller than Kakashi. "Thanks sensei but that's not all I've gotten better at," said Naruto, "Let's hope so for your sake because we're going to test both of you and see how far you have progressed." Replied Kakashi, than Kakashi took out his two bells, "You both remember these I hope, same as last time, and remember come at me with the intent to kill." Proclaimed Kakashi as he put the bells on his hip and got into a taijutsu stance.

Naruto looked at Sakura with determined eyes and nodded towards her while Sakura did the same. A second later both headed into the trees in the same direction. As both landed on the same tree branch Naruto began to whisper to Sakura. "Sakura, I've got a plan," at that Sakura eyes widened a bit in surprise at the fact that Naruto, the dobe of the academy already had a plan, but then again it has been a while and people do change she figured. "What's up," replied Sakura, "I need you to distract him and make sure he doesn't look up." Sakura just nodded trusting her teammate and leapt out of the trees towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was scanning the tree line still in his taijutsu stance when he sensed danger just outside of his peripheral; he just barely got out of the way of a chakra enhanced fist. Sakura's fist came down hard, so hard that when it hit the ground it caused termers in the earth and was enough for Kakashi to stumble, but Kakashi was giving no respite because immediately Sakura was behind him and put a chakra enhanced foot meet his back, Kakashi was sent flying across the clearing while Sakura ran to meet him. But before she could beat him into the dirt he did a replacement jutsu with a log, Sakura then sensed danger from behind and quickly dodged the incoming kunai from behind, but before she could round on Kakashi, another Kakashi kicked her side and sent her crashing hard into a tree, Sakura then had to dodge two fireballs from both Kakashi and his clone all the while healing herself of the fractured rib that he gave her.

Meanwhile, when Naruto split up form Sakura he crouched down and pumped as much chakra as he could into his legs and feet. He then jumped up as high as he could all the while using wind chakra to boost himself to get some air. The wind was blowing so fast that it made Naruto's eyes water, as he broke the cloud barrier he used wind chakra to stay afloat, Naruto then closed his eyes and put his hands together and shouted "Wind Style: Heavenly Whirlpool!" Right after he said it the wind began to encircle the blonde, the winds where so fast that the vacuum created by it began to pull in the nearby clouds, then at the apex of the growing speeds of the wind Naruto opened his eyes and dived strait towards the earth.

Just as Sakura dispelled another clone from Kakashi her and the real one where now staring each other down, a roaring wind could be heard from above them, they both looked up to see a black and red blur heading straight towards them. Both Kakashi and Sakura jumped out of the way but, Naruto then came crashing towards the earth but before he could hit the ground he suddenly righted and put both arms up pointed towards Kakashi, the whirlpool of roaring winds and clouds that where pulled into the vacuum of the attack all came crashing down at Kakashi and sent him flying well out of the training ground seven and ended up in a far off training ground some several hundred yards away. Sakura gaped at the powerful attack but before she could commit on it Naruto disappeared in a black and crimson flash.

Kakashi's ears were ringing and his vision was blurry but before he could sit up his blurry vision saw a red and crimson flash suddenly appear, his vision became clear and he saw Naruto holding him down firmly on his chest with his right hand and a hidden blade that came out of his coat was poised at his neck, **(AN: yes it is what you think it is, Naruto has duel hidden blades like the badass assassin that he his.) **Kakashi looked up into Naruto's eyes, he saw none of the happy go lucky kid back in the days of team seven, no what he saw was cold icy blue eyes that hold no happiness or sorrow, just neutral, like an absolute finality. As if to say _this is me and you are you, when this blade comes out you will die those are the facts and truths of this situation. _But in a flash Naruto's right hand left his chest and took the bells, once the bells were in his possession Naruto's eyes changed back from his, neutral, in the mission zone, to the warm and kind man that he is. "Told ya sensei that I had improved." Said Naruto has he threw a bell at Sakura who had just arrived panting near him. "W… what… the hell was that!" Yelled Sakura in between gasps for air, Naruto just shrugged "one of my new jutsu called Heavenly Whirlpool; it's a wind style jutsu that required a lot of chakra and a wind affinity to pull off, and the lack of a fear of heights." Replied Naruto, Kakashi then got up and looked at Naruto, "and what about the other one, the one that got you here so fast." Naruto just looked at his sensei innocently, "o that, yeah that's just my version Hiraishin jutsu." Said Naruto innocently, upon hearing that Kakashi's uncovered eye widened and his jaw dropped. "Y…you learn the fourth Hokage's greatest jutsu?!" cried Kakashi in disbelief, "Well, not really, I found the basic ground work for the jutsu in my travels , I'm not sure how the fourth did it but I used what worked for me and I came up with it." At that Kakashi just shook his head, _"mastering a jutsu that is said to be impossible to ever replicate, he truly is your son sensei." _ Thought Kakashi, "wait but when did you mark me? I don't remember even coming near you until you took the bells." Said Kakashi, "o that, don't you remember the guy you bumped into on the way here?" asked Naruto

**(Flash back)**

Kakashi was walking down the a busy street reading his orange book when an old man bumped into him and made him drop his book, "excuse me shinobi-San," said the old man, Kakashi just waved him off. "No harm done have a good day sir." Said Kakashi, while the old man just nodded respectfully and left down the busy street.

**(Flash back End)**

"That was you?" asked Kakashi, while Naruto just nodded. "Well I am impressed with both of you, Sakura you have proven my equal in taijutsu and your chakra control is second only to the Hokage herself you should be proud of your progress." Sakura beamed at the praise and looked to see if her teammate had been impressed as well, Naruto smiled and nodded his agreement, "without her the plan would have failed and I could have injured myself upon reentry if you would have taken advantage of my exposed self." Naruto supplied, hearing that from her friend and teammate somehow meant more to her than Kakashi's own praise. "Naruto you not only have shown that you are capable of pulling off high ranks jutsu and can perform them well; you have also proven you have advanced in tactics and stealth skills as well." Kakashi told Naruto while Naruto kept grinning, "now I will go report you progress to the Hokage, you two go ahead and do whatever, we will be meeting up here at eight in the morning for warm up training and then start some missions." Both ninja nodded their understanding and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"So Naruto do you want to go get some dinner to celebrate your return home?" Asked Sakura, Naruto turned to her with a sly grin on his face. "O so now that I got tall and handsome you're the one asking me out?" Sakura just punched the back of his head, "baka this is not a date I just wanted to find out what you've been up to and where you got those clothes!" yelled Sakura, Naruto just chuckled, "all right whatever you say Sakura, you get to pick and I'm buying sense I feel bad that I was not able to send you letters on my trip." Said Naruto, Sakura just stared in shock, _"is this the same Naruto that would yell immediately to go get ramen at the mere mention of food?" _In her shock she did not realize that Naruto was already walking away from her, "well you coming or what?" yelled Naruto from a distance.

A few moments later Naruto and Sakura walked into the barbeque joint that she likes to go to from time to time with Ino's team ever sense Naruto left she found herself eating here more and more after medical training with Ino and her team. Naruto picked a table for two and sat down while the waitress was glaring daggers a Naruto but kept her mouth shut because Naruto gave her a look that said, _remember the thirds law is still in effect and I will enjoy killing you if you break it. _After ordering there food Sakura decided to address the first question that came to her mind, "so what's with the cloths, did you finally realize that you whole, kill me now, orange was literal suicide for a ninja to were?" Asked Sakura, Naruto nodded and said "I do still like orange but theses cloth are much more use full." Answered Naruto calmly, Sakura nodded at that, _**"and they make him look like a total hot badass", **_said inner Sakura, _"shut up Naruto is not hot he's just Naruto." _Replied Sakura to inner Sakura, "So what's up with you and everyone else, have you made chunin yet?" asked Naruto, brining Sakura out from her internal debate, Sakura nodded and said, "Pretty much every one of our friends as made chunin but I think that Neji and Shikamaru have made jounin." Replied Sakura, Naruto face vaulted, "great and I'm the only genin in the group I'll never here the end of this aren't I?" said Naruto, while Sakura giggled at Naruto's displeasure.

As they ate and talked about what had happened, Sakura talking about her medical training and her missions and all the people she saved with her medical training, and how she is even having Ayame from the ramen stand acting as her intern for her medical education, Sakura had told Naruto how Ayame become interested in medicine after hearing about her training from her. Ayame might not be able to mold chakra but she is very smart and kind and will go far in the normal civilian medical filed. Naruto was happy to see that Sakura had turned into a fine kunoichi and that Ayame was doing more to better herself and others as well. Then Naruto told her about some of his travels all the while avoiding his stent in Whirlpool and his slight alcoholism. For some reason he did not feel it wise to tell Sakura that every other drink he puts into his body has some form of alcohol or another. Of course Kyuubi repairs any brain and liver damage, but that's as far as the fox will go, Kyuubi actually finds it highly entertaining when his vessel gets blind drunk and starts having deep meaning full conversations to a potted plant in the corner of the room. Ever sense Naruto had absorbed the knowledge of the previous clan leaders of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto has picked up little tidbits of trait from some of them, and he picked up his grandfather's perception and ability to look underneath the underneath and the calm perceptive attitude that comes with it, whenever he chooses to use the attitude. But sadly one of the Uzumaki clan heads had seen it fit as a sort of prank on all of his future successors giving him his love and knowledge of all things alcohol, most clan heads are old enough to be able to suppress such desires by burying it under the mounds of more useful knowledge but Naruto was only fourteen at the time and was not yet prepared or aware of his ancestors little prank.

During their conversation, a certain blond haired Yamanaka decided to stroll on up to their table, "hey forehead, who's your boyfriend here?" teased Ino, Ino not having realize that the man in the booth with her best friend was Naruto Uzumaki, had been eying the two from her table that she sat at with her team and decided to investigate. Naruto knew this of course, as soon as he walked in he took note of everyone in sight as well as all the possible exits and blind spots, Naruto chose the best table that allowed him perfect vision of all the entrances and exits of the eating establishment, and took extra note of the shinobi, of course he knew the food was poisoned but it was of no consequence to him, every time he has come here his food has been poisoned by the chef because of the fact that the chef like everyone else in the village hates him. That is why at this restaurant especially he eats his food really fast so that no one that will be sitting with him takes his food and end up killing themselves.

"He's not my boyfriend pig, and don't you recognize him he's Naruto!" Yelled Sakura, Ino then looked at Naruto surprised that she did not recognize him. But in her defense neither of them has really talked to each other. _"My God that's Naruto? He's gotten much cuter, not as cute a Saskue-Kun of course but still" _Thought Ino, "Yo" said Naruto giving a mock salute with his chopsticks.

Upon hearing the name Naruto from across the restaurant the rest of Asuma's team looked up to see a man with blond hair and dressed darkly sitting with Sakura and talking to a surprised looking Ino. "Well look at that, it is Naruto," said Asuma, "uh I'm going to have to get up form my seat aren't I, troublesome blonde should just come over here and talk with us." Said Shikamaru, "and leave his girlfriend hanging dry, that not very chivalrous Shikamaru." Said Choji, "Sakura and Naruto are not going out Choji Ino just said that to get under Sakura's skin and it worked." Corrected Shikamaru, Choji just shrugged and went to go talk to his friend after finishing his meal while Asuma followed and Shikamaru reluctantly followed.

"Hey Naruto when did you get back?" asked Choji, Naruto looked up and was surprised at both of his friends new appearances, Shikamaru looked like a scare less version of his father, and Choji replaced most if not all of his fat with muscle and is probably the only one in the group taller than Naruto at this point. "Hey guys, I got back this morning, Sakura and I was just at training ground seven to show Kakashi-sensei what we've learned in the past few years. After that Sakura asked me out and so here we are." At hearing that Asuma and Shikamaru chuckled, Choji looked confused and Ino was giving Sakura a sly grin. "Baka I told you this wasn't a date!" yelled Sakura as she strangled Naruto for embarrassing her in public. "Ack… d…don't…. knock….it t…tell…y…you…t….try…it" gasp Naruto while being strangled by a very irate kunoichi, at that all of Asuma's team started laughing really hard at the there two comrades. All the while Sakura's hold kept getting tighter and tighter and tighter.

It was dark now and a few moments after Asuma and his team left the restaurant after some light hearted conversation, Naruto offered Sakura to walk her home and she accepted. "You know it is nice having you back after all," Sakura admitted to Naruto, Naruto smiled and nodded his agreement, "It's good to be back, my trip really put some things into perspective for me and made me realize some important thing about my life." After saying that Naruto got a far off look, a look that belonged on someone much older and more world weary than him, seeing that look Sakura began to worry that something bad happened on his trip, "what happened Naruto, usually when that happens something bad happened, you know you can talk to me right." Said Sakura, Naruto just gave her a tired smile, one that showed he was still the same yet also something had changed in him. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Sakura, I've come to terms with it but thanks anyway." Said Naruto, Sakura gave him a weary smile, "here you are Sakura good night" said Naruto while looking into her eyes. And that's when Sakura saw it, it was there for a split second just barely visible to her eyes but still saw it in a smallest of flashes. She saw for that split second of time was Naruto's eyes, they where blood red with black slits and they glowed in the moonless night. _"What the hell, it must have be the trick of the light," _thought Sakura. And with that Naruto was off jumping towards his apartment.

Fortunately for him his landlord died in the Sound/Sand invasion a few years ago and was replaced by an older woman who was greedy but Naruto could work with greedy, he understood it, he didn't like it but he understood. And it was because of this greed that he still has an apartment to go to at night.

As he closed the door he heard a noise, immediately he retracted his hidden blades and got into a defensive stance. Naruto peered into the darkness only to find an orange fox with nine tails lying on the table looking bored. The fox was twice the size of a normal fox, and aside from its nine tails the other thing that stood out were its crimson red eyes with silted pupils.

"**You're Late Kit I've been sitting around this dump for hours!" **Said the clearly annoyed fox, Naruto just scoffed knowing full well that the fox had come at the exact same time he did thus making the noise that alerted him to his presents. "Don't even try to pull that shit on my Kurma I could sense that you came at the exact same time as I did." Retorted Naruto, all the while wondering why the hell he allowed himself to be convinced to modify the seal to allow the fox to be able to be summoned outside of the seal for short periods of time for some breathing room.

**(Flash back) **

It was half a year after his discovery of Whirlpool and Naruto had progressed insanely fast with ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu. He had also begun to be able detect genjutsu and dispel it but he could never really use them properly.

Seeing Naruto's progress with fuinjutsu, Kurma decided to pull Naruto into his mindscape to convince him to modify the seal in a way that would let him stretch his legs, if only for a time.

"What do you want I was in the middle of the final diagram for my personal Uzumaki sword!" Yelled Naruto, in the Uzumaki clan it is in tradition that swords be passed down to offspring after they are ready to take their parents place and for them to retire from duty. However, Kane died with his sword upon the battlefield and it is now lost, the only reason why Naruto has his coat and armor was because that those where spares, and also it was a Tuesday so he was warring his Tuesday coat and armor. Now with Naruto's newfound knowledge in all things shinobi that the Uzumaki clan heads saw fit to bestow upon their successors, Naruto had made it his quest to make a true Uzumaki blade, it had taken him half a year of practicing with wooden blades and also to find the proper materials for his final true blade but he had done it, and he was just on the verge of the beginning stages when the fox brought him into his head.

"**I want to make a deal with you mortal, you have progressed in fuinjutsu I wish for you modify the seal so that you may summon me and I can stretch my legs and maybe go hunting once more." **Explained Kurma, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fox; this was obviously an attempt to break free and kill everyone he knows and loves. "No you just want out so you can kill everyone I care about!" Yelled Naruto, the fox just sighed, the boy may be beginning to become more perceptive but at times he was just so thick headed.

"**Foolish mortal, I do not care for your loved ones, I only wish to be allowed some temporary freedoms, if it is my wrath you fear than you will find it misplaced, you can modify the seal so that you can calculate the amount of chakra needed to summon me, the less chakra you put in the less time out of the seal and the less power I have. This is the same arrangement I had with your mother before she became pregnant with you." **Naruto closed his eyes and began to think about it, using his new found perception and clarity to look underneath the underneath, he could summon the Kyuubi and allow him to do as he pleased within reason, and also if he put more chakra into it he can summon him at great power and have him help with dealing with a hard foe that could otherwise harm his friends and loved ones. "Alright but I want some things in return," Kurma just nodded pleased to be getting some leg room soon. "Foxes have enhances sensed right, they can see better that humans in the night, they can smell better, and they can hear better, that's what I want. I also want to know your name, your real name, none of this Kyuubi crap I know you have one just like Shikaku does." Said Naruto, Kurma's eyes widened a bit in surprise, he had expected to be asked for some sort of leg up over his enemies but not asked his name. **"Why do you want to know my name kit?" **Asked the fox, Naruto just shrugged "Does it matter, that along with enhanced senses is my price for your temporary freedoms." The fox grinned at Naruto, pleased at the fact that the boy is maturing a bit.

"**Fine kit, your enhanced senses will start to slowly kick in one at a time to avoid sensory overload, and as for my name, my name is Kurma."**

Naruto nodded "Alright I'll put my blade on hold for now and focused on the seal, it should not take more than a few weeks or so." At that both boy and fox gave sly grins

**(Flash back End)**

Kurma scoffed at his vessel and his impudence to imply that he, the great demon lord and strongest of the bijuu would be lying. **"So when are you going to initiate the beginning stages of your plan?"** Asked Kurma, Naruto just waved him off, "In time we must have patience this is a very delicate matter and I don't want anyone finding out or anyone I care about getting hurt. **"You care to much kit, I say we make our moves now and not care about stepping on toes." **Naruto just chuckled at that, "your way lacks finesse and is too risky besides unlike you I have a conscience and will not lose myself in my goal." Kurma rolled his eyes at that, **"Still are you going o speak with him as soon as possible?" **Naruto headed to his room to unpack his storage seals, he never did turn on his lights in his apartment, why would you spend money on electricity when you can see in the dark. "You know for an immortal being you sure are impatient, but yes the sooner I speak with Neji the better" And with that Naruto shut the door to his room, Kurma still had about another three before his charka that Naruto supplied ran out so he leaped out the window once more and changed his form from nine tails to one so that he doesn't cause a panic.

Lying in bed Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his room, _"Family, Duty, Honor…Family, Duty, Honor… Family, Duty, Honor." _That is his mantra to himself to help him go to sleep at night, to remind him of what is important in life, and to remind him of what he must do to protect and uphold those values. _"Family, Duty, Honor" _

**(AN: I feel like I should explain Naruto's enhanced senses and why Sakura saw his red eyes when she did and why. Naruto basically has similar enhanced sensor abilities like the Inuzuka clan, however due to the fact that they were enhanced by a bijuu his senses are actually three time more effective than the Inuzuka's. Naruto's eyes only change to the blood red eyes in the dark to allow him to see. At the time he had a small genjutsu on his eyes but due to the fact that he is not really good at them, the genjutsu wavers under intense emotions and when he looked into Sakura's eyes he felt a flicker of intense emotions but corrected himself. Well hope you enjoyed, please review I would love hearing your opinion.) **


	3. Chapter 2

**The New Age of the Uzumaki **

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own this lamp…I love lamp **

Naruto had awoken that morning it was seven thirty, he knew Kakashi was going to be late but he was still afraid of Sakura's wrath. So he got dressed and ready for the day, after double checking his storage seals and making sure that his hidden blade retracted and detracted without resistance, he was off to the old team seven meeting place.

Sakura was happily humming to herself as she idly twirled a kunai in her hands using only her chakra; she jumped back in surprise once she notice Naruto was right next to her. "Gah," Sakura exclaimed. _"I didn't even notice his approach!"_ Sakura thought, Naruto was taken aback by her surprise; he had not meant to scare her, _"then again Jiraiya did say that my stealth skills had improved, maybe I might have unconsciously used them just now."_ Naruto mused in thought.

Sakura however was no longer admiring his stealth skills and was now fuming at him for surprising her. "Baka you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sakura yelled she then threw a fist his way. Naruto instinctively put up his right hand to hold her fist, his instinct then made him follow up in one smooth motion and put her right hand behind her back while his left put a hidden blade poised at her throat.

Sakura was stunned by the move, Naruto had never once attempted to block her punched let alone counter them. Her eyes went wide once she saw the hidden blade near her neck; she turned her head to look at Naruto who was now behind her still holding her right arm in an iron grip.

What she saw unnerved her, his eyes held no emotion, no hate or anger, yet still none of the happiness and warmth that he was known for. As if his eyes just simply said _the only reason why you are alive right now is because you are a comrade. _"N…Naruto?" was all Sakura could ask, Naruto let go of his grip and retracted his blade. He looked a little sorry for his actions but his words still left Sakura stunned. "I'm sorry about that but don't do that again, my instincts took control for a moment and I don't want to hurt you." Sakura was still gaping at him _"is this really Naruto?" _Sakura asked herself.

Meanwhile Tsunade was in her office doing her morning paperwork when a fuming toad sage burst though the opened window, "where is that brat he left me with the biggest damn bill I had ever seen!" Jiraiya yelled Tsunade just chuckled at him "it's your fault for challenging a jinchuuriki to a drinking competition." Tsunade said Jiraiya was still fuming until Tsunade spoke up. "I still need your report, Naruto had been too fugue for my likings." Tsunade said, Jiraiya nodded at that and recalled the events that happened during their trip. One event however stood out in his mind above all others.

**Flash back**

Jiraiya had woken up on a beach, wreckage from the ship was every ware his back was aching and his mind was still groggy but he was ripped out of his foggy mind when he realized that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

He snapped his head in every direction but only found more rubble and a few floating corpses. Jiraiya had no time give the sailors a proper burial, he had no way of finding were Naruto was, until an idea popped in his head. He then sat down completely unmoving, he then gathered nature energy and entered sage mode.

He then concentrated on finding Naruto's chakra signature, he felt that he was actually not that far from him, Jiraiya let go of the nature energy and began to crest the small hill and leave the beach. Jiraiya's mood become somber as he laid eyes on the wreaked village before him. "Hidden Whirlpool village, the home of the Uzumaki...I hope Naruto doesn't find this out." Jiraiya thought out loud, he then ran to what used to be the main gate that were pointed towards the ocean, he made swift progress through the aftermath of the battle that devastated the once great people of this land. Jiraiya had followed what he assumed to be the most likely route Naruto would take; he then came upon the Uzukage tower, Jiraiya knew that Naruto would be drawn to it out of curiosity because the Uzukage tower looked so much like the Hokage tower.

He then entered said tower and swiftly made way towards the Uzukage's office. He looked around the room and found what appeared to be a secret door now opened.

Jiraiya made a swift yet careful decent down the stairs, he then came upon a lit room that once served as some sort of storage room. Jiraiya's eyes then fell on the prone form of his student, he dashed towards him fearing the worst but it seemed like he was mealy unconscious.

Jiraiya kneeled down and made to shake Naruto awake, Jiraiya gasped when he noticed the book in Naruto's hands, _"o no… what has he learned!?"_ Jiraiya panicked in thought. He then gently shook Naruto awake, he wanted to know what Naruto had learned and he wanted to help him through what will most likely be an emotional rollercoaster for the boy.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he looked confused for a moment, his head immediately shot up and looked around the room, "where's Kane?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya was wide eyed at Naruto's question, _"Ono… don't tell me his grandfather left that blood seal some ware… knowing him he probably told Naruto everything." _ Jiraiya thought, "If we are thinking of the same person then that seal that you must have unlocked was a consciousness blood seal meaning the creator of the seal could put a bit of his or her consciousness into the seal which will linger on still after death but once unlocked then the consciousness only has about half an hour until it is used up and weathers away." Jiraiya explained Naruto eyes fluttered for a moment, his mind was still sorting thought the wealth of knowledge bequeath to him by his predecessors.

Naruto then nodded in understanding as he recalled the sealing formula that was now running through his higher brain functions.

Naruto then looked at his sensei dead in the eyes. "Is it true…was my mother the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked Jiraiya was taken aback by the question _"so he does know...well no use beading around the bush now." _Jiraiya thought, Jiraiya nodded sadly at Naruto, "your mother was a strong and loving woman, she had found love in her life despite being what she was. I'll admit that her status was not common knowledge but she still had faced adversity when it came to the council. She was brought to the Leaf as a show of good faith to by grandfather… he loved his daughter with all of his heart but he also knew that she would thrive in the Leaf, he wanted her to live a life that would bring her fulfillment that she would not find at Whirlpool but he did not shut her out, from what she told me her father had told her that she was always welcomed to come home." When Jiraiya finished he had expected Naruto to explode on him for not telling him sooner but to his surprise Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad that my mom found happiness, but… who was my father?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya feared this question but the mature way Naruto was handling all this thus far made him warm inside that Naruto did not seem to be angry about being left in the dark.

"Your father, was a great man, he loved both you and your mother with all of his heart…but when the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf he rushed to do his duty. Your mother who had just given birth to you had followed your father to help him deal with the Kyuubi… As an Uzumaki she had a special ability to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra and hold him down while…while your father sealed it inside of you." Jiraiya finished the last part in a near whisper.

"Wait…I thought the forth sealed away t…" but Naruto trailed off as realization hit. Naruto's head fell and tears began to fall from his eyes. Jiraiya moved to comfort the boy, Naruto cried for a long time.

The full affect from all of his discoveries that day were finally hitting him, all he could do was mourn, he mourned for his homeland and all of his kin that died that day, he mourned for his grandfather, he mourned for the happy life that was curly taken away from him before it even began, but most of all he mourned for his father and mother. Naruto at that moment had felt truly alone, he had at least known that his family did not abandoned him but was this any better? Naruto did not know, but the one thing he did know was that his grandfather had entrusted the legacy of the Uzumaki unto him and he would be damned if he let his family down.

It was at that moment Naruto decided that he would fully adopt his clan's values,_ "_family_, duty, and honor." _Naruto thought.

Naruto was then strengthened by those thoughts, he wiped away his tears and stood up straighter, and Naruto then walked towards the coat and armor and placed a hand on them. The armor and coat immediately shrank to his size. Naruto smirked _"grandfather, even if you only knew me for half an hour you still some home know me too well."_ Naruto praised in thought.

Jiraiya was respectfully silent as he watched on and Naruto made contact with the Uzukage's garb. _"Fitting seals eh?" _Jiraiya mused in thought.

Naruto caught something at the corner of his eye; it was a glint of light, Naruto then walked over to where the storage scrolls were resting on the table in the corner. Naruto shifted trough the scrolls until he saw the thing that caught his attention.

It was a Hidden Whirlpool head band, the cloth was jet black and the steel looked new, _"do we put preservation seals on everything?"_ Naruto asked himself, he then smiled to himself as he realized he said we, the sense of belonging suddenly crashed upon him so much so that he didn't realize what he was doing.

Naruto took off his Leaf headband and replaced it with the headband of his ancestors. There was a mirror on the wall near him, he moved to the mirror and admired the head band. A large grin spread across his face but he was brought out of his fantasies when Jiraiya spoke up. "You don't plan on leavening the Leaf and running this village by yourself do you" he asked jokingly, Naruto flushed when he realized just what he had done, he loved his family but the Leaf was his home, he had friends, living friends he could not abandon them for a dead land could he?

Naruto took the head band off and placed it in his poket; he then retied his Leaf head band to his head. "Well I'm at least goanna where those," Naruto said as the motioned towards the set of armor and coat.

"I wouldn't blame you that armor is special Uzumaki chakra armor, it absorbs most low to medium level ninjutsu and is almost impervious to most weapons. It can also hold a torch to most taijutsu although I do not recommend trying it out against Gai." Jiraiya explained, Naruto nodded with a smile, "uh… could you…um you know…" Naruto said while motioning towards the door, Jiraiya took the hint and left to let Naruto change.

A few minutes later and many incoherent grumblings later, Naruto stepped into the Uzukage's office where Jiraiya was waiting.

Jiraiya whistled at the new look, he had to admit the look did suit his young apprentice. "Yeah I know I look like a total badass," Naruto stated proudly with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Jiraiya scoffed at him "that's exactly what you're father said once he started wearing that coat of his." Jiraiya said, "Which reminds me… why does this coat and my father's look so much alike?" Naruto asked Jiraiya smirked at that, "that because your father's look was inspired by your grandfathers look. He did it as a show of respect for his wife's ancestors and also to make Kushina happy. That made Naruto's smile broaden even further if possible.

Jiraiya left the office and motioned Naruto to follow, Naruto stopped however once he noticed another hidden blood seal on the wall just to the corner.

Naruto quietly headed over to the blood seal a quickly smeared some of his blood on it. He got the same effect as the first seal, the seal glowed blue and it seemed to unlock a hidden compartment in the wall. What Naruto saw made him gasp, there in the hidden compartment was a neatly folded set of Uzukage robes, they looked just like the Hokage's robes but only a different color scheme. The overall them of jet black with crimson accents that the Uzumaki seem to enjoy so much was present in the robes as well. Most of it was jet black but down the middle was a thick line of crimson red that followed the length of the robes; the robes also had crimson trimmings.

In a shelf above the neatly folded robes was the Uzukage's hat, this too held to the black and red them with a blood red kanji for Uzukage in the front.

Naruto quickly placed them in the same storage scroll that he put the headband and history book into. Naruto ran quickly to catch up with his teacher.

**Flash back end**

After Jiraiya recounted the tale of Naruto's discovery of Whirlpool Tsunade was silent for a long time. She then gave as long weary sigh, "So…how has this changed him?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya gave a sigh of his own. "From what he told me he had absorbed all of the useful knowledge of the previous clan leader of the Uzumaki clan after Kane Uzumaki named him leader of the Uzumaki clan. He has also adopted the Uzumaki ideals of putting family above everything else. When I began to worry that he may turn on the Leaf in favor of rebuilding the land of Whirlpools he said to me that weather be by blood or bond he would protect his family no matter what."

Tsunade smiled at that, "sensei always did say that the village was like one big family and that we should always protect our family… I never realized that he was quoting the Uzumaki." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya smiled, "the kid also has picked up some personality traits along with his knowledge and skills. He seems to have picked up Kane's intellect, but however it seems that one of the precious Uzumaki clan leaders decided to pull a prank on all of his successors by only putting his knowledge and love of alcohol into the memory seals." Explained Jiraiya, Tsunade shook her head chuckling as she did, "let me guess due to not being aware of this little prank Naruto as developed a taste for the devils liquid?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya nodded, "yeah… the guy drinks the stuff like water, the Kyuubi repairs any liver and brain damage but it seems like the fox gets a kick out of seeming Naruto completely hammered and I got to say that it's probably the only thing him and I can agree on. I remember the last time he got drunk in wave country, he and the old bridge builder had started singing about a bear with black and brown hair or something… the sight was hilarious." Jiraiya said.

"Alright tell me of his progress skill wise, Kakashi had reported he used a high level wind jutsu that he never saw before and he has used his version of the Hiraishin." Tsunade said, Jiraiya nodded, "yeah it seems like the Uzumaki had help give the second Hokage the idea in the first place, Naruto had absorbed the ground work for that jutsu via the memory seals, along with his new found knowledge of seals that far exceeds my own he was able to perfect it in no time. He also picked up a great deal of Kenjutsu knowledge seeing how that was also one of the Uzumaki's strong points. Also he had found out that he had three affinities, wind being the strongest, lightning a close second, and finally fire being on par with lightning. He can do mid to high level jutsu with all of them, but we ran out of time and I was unable to teach him sage mode." Jiraiya reported.

Tsunade was taken aback by his report, "has he really gotten that strong?" Tsunade asked, Jiraiya nodded sagely, "I can positively say without a doubt in my mind that without Naruto discovering his roots than he would have never gotten to this level, Naruto has become more mature because of it and has grown not just in skill but in character discovering Whirlpool was defiantly a good thing." Jiraiya said with conviction.

Tsunade smiled at that, _"if that's all true than it won't be long until you take the hat then kid." _Tsunade thought with confidence.

Just then Shizune burst through the door panting with wide eyes. "L…lady Tsunade…. The Kazekage's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!" Shizune cried Tsunade slammed her fist down onto her desk, "damn it…Shizune get me team Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai on the double!" Tsunade ordered, Shizune bowed her head and ran out of the room.

Jiraiya looked grim but he still could not help but boast one last time. "Do you really need to send all of those people; Naruto is almost on my level he can take on almost any member of the Akatsuki by himself." Tsunade shook her head, "your confidence in him is noted but I will not risk that, more people mean more chances of success, this is the Kazekage's life we are talking about and one of Naruto's friends, if what you told me is true than Naruto might even consider Gaara family and from what I remember from the Uzumaki's is that once family is concerned they won't take any unnecessary risks." Jiraiya nodded at her logic he then thought back to their little stent in the Sand four months ago.

**Flash back**

Naruto had been insistent to go to the Hidden Sand Village ever sense he found out that Gaara become the Kazekage via local gossip in a small town in wind country. So after much insistence and a bribe of a few seals unknown to Jiraiya they made it to Sand.

The guards at the gate recognized the toad sage immediately but were confused as to the reason for his visit. "Hail Jiriya-sama, who is this and what brings you hear?" The gate guard asked respectfully but still cautiously, Jiraiya motioned to Naruto "this is Naruto Uzumaki, he had asked me to bring him here so he could congratulate his friend on becoming Kazekage." Jiraiya said. All the gate guards had been told that if anyone under the name and description of a Naruto Uzumaki had ever shown up then he is to be treated with the upmost respect and be brought to his office immediately. The gate guard stiffened once he recognized Naruto and his name, "Naruto-sama we had been asked to bring you to the Kazekage's office if you had ever shown up at our door, please follow me.

Naruto had thought it would feel strange to be treated with such respect but the wealth of knowledge that came from absorbing all of those memories and past experienced from the memory seals help prepare him somewhat for the feeling of being respected on such a level. It also helped that all of the previous Uzukage's had also been the leader of the Uzumaki clan as well so not only had he been given knowledge for battle but also knowledge of the political nature, the overall political stage in the world had changed somewhat but the general idea and way to conduct yourself would probably never change.

Naruto had made it to the Kazekage tower, Jiraiya had left him some time ago to do some 'researcher' on the local desert flowers.

Naruto walked up the steps towards the tower; he smiled at the secretary before she motioned for him that he was allowed to enter. Naruto knocked on the door and he heard a voice similar to Gaara's but only deeper, calmer, and much older than should be possible.

Naruto opened the door, his breath hitched once he saw Gaara sitting there in his desk in his Kage robes reading over a report. Again Naruto's breath hitched once he saw Gaara give him a small yet genuine smile.

"Naruto, it's good to see you old friend," Naruto smiled at him, "I see you beat me too it Gaara," Naruto said jokingly. Gaara gave a long sigh, "enjoy your freedom while it lasts because this," Gaara said while holding up the report in his hand, "will be your life," Naruto chuckled at him, "yeah but just remember that if you are complaining about paperwork instead of an army burning your village than you're doing your job right." Gaara raised a none existent eyebrow at Naruto, "you sure have matured Naruto." Gaara noted, Naruto nodded sagely, Naruto then recounted the events at Whirlpool what he discovered and how he learned so much so fast, he trusted Gaara and he would be a bad clan leader for the Uzumaki if he did not trust his family bound by bond.

After the tale Gaara sat in silence for a moment until he spoke up, "so I assume you will not be taking your father's name?" Gaara asked, Naruto nodded, "yeah, although I respect and love my father and will make sure his legacy lives on by other means, my grandfather however entrusted me with all of the knowledge and secrets of the Uzumaki clan, and let's be honest my mother did most of the work that night of the Kyuubi attack she deserves her name to live on.

Gaara couldn't agree more, he might now know a lot about women but from what he gathered than child birth is one if not the most painful yet rewarding experiences a person could ever endure.

"So what will you do now, will you keep your goal of Hokage…or will you become the Uzukage?" Gaara asked

**Flash back end**

Naruto and Sakura were rushing towards the Hokage tower, an ANBU had just told them to go repot to the Hokage immediately.

The two arrived at Tsunade's office to find team Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma already there along with Kakashi. Everyone turned to the opened door the others who were not aware of Naruto's return would have made to greet him if the situation wasn't urgent.

Naruto nodded acknowledgement to everyone before stepping through the teams to stand in front of the Hokage, "Akatsuki?" was all Naruto asked, seeing Naruto's serious face had only just reaffirmed Jiraiya's earlier reports.

"Listen up everyone, the Kazekage has been kidnapped by two members of the Akatsuki your mission is to head to the Sand and get a hold on the situation, then you must do everything in your power to save the Kazekage, remember that these are S-ranked criminals I understand that some of you have personal feeling involved in this mission all I ask of you is not let them cloud your judgment. Kakashi will be the one to lead the mission you will all meet at the western gate in one hour, dismissed!" Tsunade ordered, a course of "hai" sounded throughout the office, but before Naruto could make to leave Tsunade spoke up which stopped team Kakashi in their tracks, "Naruto I understand you as an Uzumaki have personal stake in this mission but I must warn you not to lose control the last thing we need on this mission is to worry about you as well." Tsunade warned, both Kakashi and Sakura looked confused for different reasons, _"what does he being an Uzumaki have to… wait don't tell me." _Kakashi thought, _"Don't lose control… what does lady Tsunade mean by that?" _Sakura thought.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a black and red flash.

An hour later the rescue party all gathered at the west gates, "all right everyone it's goanna take us at least three days to get to the Sand two if we push it remember the mission we need to get to Sand first to gather information and no heroes we fight them together you got that." Kakashi said while looking at a surprisingly calm Naruto, every one nodded in agreement and a second later they set off toward the Sand.

Naruto was at the head of the group next to Kakashi along with the other jounin in the group. Naruto was to Kakashi's right, Gai was to his left and Asuma and Shikamaru were next to Gai, Neji was on Naruto's right along with Kurenai next to Neji.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and saw his worried yet determined face. "Don't worry Naruto we'll get Gaara back but we need to stay focused." Kakashi said, Naruto didn't even look at him, "I know, from what I gathered it takes them a while to extract the bijuu we may have about four or five days. But knowing them they'll have a few traps waiting for us to delay us as long as possible. If we come across any sort of sealing traps then leave that to me." Naruto said, all jounin present stared at Naruto wide eyed, _"this is the same kid that would yell all the time and play pranks in the village" _was most of their collective thoughts, _"so youthful!" _was Gai's thought however.

"Naruto I know you trained under a seal master for a few years but what makes you so confident that you can handle any seal we come across?" Kurenai asked, Naruto smirked at her and just pointed to the red swirl on his back with his right thumb, "Because I'm an Uzumaki!" Naruto stated proudly, Kurenai looked a bit confused by that not really knowing the importance of that statement, as well did everyone but Kakashi seeing how his sensei that practically raised him was married to an Uzumaki after all.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Shikamaru, Naruto smirked again, "you'll see," was Naruto's simple reply.

They all kept running at top speeds for a while until Naruto heard a booming voice in the back of his head. **"Kit what's going on I thought you told me that you would let me out by lunch time?" **Kurama asked, _"There was an emergency, Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Shukaku is being extracted." _Naruto reported, Naruto felt the fox nod in his head, **"and I assume you are with other people and cannot summon me to help you track them down without suspicion." **Kurama deduced, Naruto nodded to himself, _"yeah we are heading to the Sand Village to get information on who our enemies will be and were they might have taken them." _Naruto told Kurama, the fox went silent after that, if Naruto was alone then he could be half way to Gaara's location by now but he wasn't and he did not like showing one of his trump cards to just anyone even if these people were his fiends he still could not predict how they would react.

Not everyone had Naruto's endurance, Gai and Lee could still of on and maybe even Kakashi but still most of the group needed to rest and besides no one got the chance to talk to Naruto yet with the acceptation of team Asuma and Naruto's own teammates.

Naruto took out a storage scroll that contained all of his camping equipment, he set up at the edge of the camp in a strategically located area, he would be able to react properly to any threats that befell them at night and react accordingly to them. The only ones in the group that took note of Naruto's choice in camping location was Kakashi and Shikamaru.

Once everyone was settled all of the Leaf eleven joined Naruto around his camp fire. "So Naruto how have you been you barely talked to us while we were running today." Kiba said Naruto gave them all a weak smile but a real smile. "Sorry about that guys I've just been worried about Gaara if theses Akatsuki guys are strong enough to take on Gaara while he is in the desert than either they are really strong or they outsmarted him somehow." Naruto said everyone nodded at that while Hinata looked worried. _"Naruto-kun…I hope you don't try to fight them without us." _Hinata thought, "I've noticed the spot you picked for your campsite, sense when did you get such a sense of tactical knowledge?" Shikamaru asked Naruto smirked at that, "I don't know what you mean I've always been smart, you guys just didn't notice it." Naruto said innocently, Kiba laughed at that while slapping Naruto on the back, "yeah sure you are and I'm a cat lover." Kiba said sarcastically, at the mention of cats Akamaru began to growl his displeasure for the feline race.

It was then when Hinata got the courage to speak up "I l…like y…your n…new l…look N…Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, Naruto smiled warmly at her, his smile made Hinata turn beat red and she averted her gaze from him. "Thanks Hinata, I found these cloths in a special place maybe when this is all over I can take you guys there." Naruto said everyone's interest was piqued; Shikamaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow already going through all the places he knew of that might use the type of clothing Naruto was currently wearing in his head.

But it was Neji who voiced his thoughts first, "and were might that be may I ask?" Neji asked, Naruto gave them all a fox like grin, "well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it."

The team was pushing themselves all thought-out the next day they made good time and arrived at the Sand village in the early morning on the third day.

The team arrived at the gates; Naruto was at the head of the group to greet the gate guard who recognized him. "Naruto-sama thank God you're here, Kankuro-sama has some information to share with you all but he was poisoned by the enemy and it in critical condition." The gate keeper said everyone in the group gave Naruto odd looks about the honorific to his name, "Sakura was trained by Tsunade Senju she is about as good a her she can help." Naruto said, Sakura blushed a bit at the praise but quickly composed himself, "I can do what I can please take me to him." Sakura said the gate keeper motioned for an ANBU to escort them to the hospital.

Most of the group waited outside but Kakashi and his team were allowed in. Once inside the room an old woman jumped at Kakashi, "die white fang!" the old woman screamed, however an elderly man held her back, "sister if you could just take a moment you would realize that this man is not the white fang of the leaf."

The old woman blinked and realized her error. "O I'm sorry dear It's that you look so much like that man." The old woman said, while Kakashi's sweet dropped.

"Lady Chiyo please, Kankuro is sick and needs help!" Temari said Sakura rushed to assess the damage to Kankuro. "The damage is extensive I can take out the poison but I need theses ingredients to counteract its affects." Sakura said while jotting down what she needed on a piece of paper.

Hours passes and Sakura was finally done operating on Kankuro, he had awoken to tell them that he had torn a piece of cloth off of the puppet master Sasoris cloak.

Kiba and Akamaru were given the piece of fabric to sniff and help find the location of Gaara.

The group were about to head out the gates with Temari when Lady Chiyo stopped them, "I will represent the sand in this mission Temari, the village needs you right now after all I've needed to see my grandson again." Chiyo said, Temari wanted to argue but she couldn't let the village fall into descent while her brother was away. "Bring him back," She told them before turning to go into the village.

The group rushed into the desert with Kiba and Akamaru leading the way. They ran until they made it out of the desert by night fall. "We need to stop; if we get into a fight in our condition then we would have a tuff time of it." Kakashi said, the others nodded but Naruto was growing impatient. _"it's almost the fourth day… I need to get there now!" _Naruto thought, **"so why don't you, wait until they are all asleep and summon me, we can find them on our own." **Kurama said. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he needed to save Gaara and he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt. Naruto nodded to himself and made preparations for his camp not giving any indications to his intentions.

A few hours later and everyone was settled in for the night, Lee and Tenten had first watch so Naruto used this opportunity before either Neji or Hinata took their shifts.

Naruto silently made his way out of the camp; it was easy seeing how he set up once again at the edge of the camp.

Once at a safe distance Naruto ran though a long series of hand signs, he stopped and slammed his fist to the ground whispering, "Demon Fox summoning" A large poof of smoke the size of a horse enveloped the air in front of him, "I'm not sure if we will be ambushed before we get there so I put enough chakra into it so you can aid me just in case." Naruto explained, Kurama nodded and the two leapt away from the camp.

Within the Akatsuki hide out Pein opened his eyes, "we have company…there is only one." He said, kisame scoffed, "what a fool, there not worth our time." Kisame said, Pein narrowed his eyes at him, "this one is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki you and Itachi will put forth thirty percent of your chakra to delay him, we only need a few more hours." Pein ordered.

Naruto and Kurama were both running at top speeds when a huge wave of water cashed towards them. Both fox and blond avoided the wave skillfully, ** "kit we can't show them you can summon me yet, just go straight for a few miles and you'll get there." **Kurama said in a rushed tone before he dispelled himself.

Kisame and Itachi both landed a few yards away from Naruto, Naruto's blood red eyes peered at them through the dark of the night. "Come with us Naruto-kun there is no point in resisting." Itachi said, "I don't have time for this!" Naruto yelled he then made a two hundred shadow clones. Before either Itachi or Kisame could move Naruto sent a hundred fireballs at them and enhanced their effectiveness with a hundred wind jutsu. In mid flight all of the jutsu combined into one large attack that went strait towards the two cloaked individuals. Kisame sent a wall of water to block the attack.

The attack met the wall and a thick cloud of steam appeared over the two Akatsuki members, Kisame smirked while Itachi watched on with slight interest. A Kunai was sent at them and landed behind Kisame, "Ha the punk can't throw! Kisame taunted, but Itachi's eyes went widened once he saw exactly what type of kunai it was. _"o no" _was all Itachi could think before Naruto suddenly appeared behind Kisame, Naruto then stuck a hidden blade behind the man's skull only for the man to disappear into a pool of water.

Naruto growled and his two hundred shadow clones leapt at Itachi, Itachi expertly dodged and countered the clones, none of them touched him except one that merely tapped his back. _"Just a tap… wait…" _Itachi was cut off from his musings when Naruto appeared and again plunged his hidden blades at his enemy. Itachi had no time to react; he felt the blades dig into his sides but was able to avoid serious damage.

It was then that Kisame leapt at Naruto who seemed to be busy with his partner. Without even looking at Kisame Naruto drew his own sword, he blocked Kisame's sword. Kisame's eyes widened at the durability of Naruto's weapon and Naruto's own sheer strength.

Naruto struggled against the man's monstrous strength, but he was able to slide out from under Kisame's sword and leap a few yards away from him. _"His sword absorbs chakra, so it's going to be Kenjutsu and Taijutsu when it comes to him, Itachi however is holding back I know he can take me out in one shot if I let my guard down, I need to keep him busy with overwhelming numbers of clones while I deal with the shark." _Naruto thought, Naruto then made one thousand clones who then engaged Itachi _"he's keeping me busy while he deals with Kisame…he's gotten smarter." _Itachi thought.

"O so the little brat thinks he can go toe to toe with me in Kenjutsu? Ha this should be fun," Kisame taunted. Naruto let out a deep breath and got into the hidden Uzumaki Kenjutsu stance, the style requires the upmost focus from the user of the style, and you also need to be able to handle the demanding speed and strength requirements of the style.

Kisame quirked an eyebrow at the odd looking stance, but analyzed it with an expert eye, _"the stance allows him to anticipate any attack from any angle… just what has this kid been up to?" _Kisame thought, Naruto then pumped chakra into his legs and speed right for Kisame, Kisame brought up his massive sword and block Naruto's attack, but what he did not anticipate was the sheer force of the attack, Kisame stumbled back but before he regained his bearings Naruto followed it up with a quick succession of blows. _"His speed is greater than my own!" _Kisame thought, but then he smirked _"but not his power," _Kisame found an opening and lifted his heavy weapon, he slammed in on the ground and a huge torrent of water battered Naruto away.

Naruto fell back hard unto a tree but still kept a firm grip onto his sword, Naruto smirked as he saw his trap had worked, earlier when the steam covered Kisame and Itachi he did not send one kunai, he actually littered the battlefield. All he had to do was keep Kisame so enthralled with the prospect of killing him that he would not notice the kunai all around the battlefield.

Kisame was almost upon him but before he could bring his sword down Naruto vanished in a flash, _"what?!" _Kisame turned just in time to doge an attack from behind, but before Kisame could counter Naruto vanished in a flash again, soon Kisame was fully on the defensive. Naruto hack, slashed, and flashed while all Kisame could do was block and parry.

Kisame was growing tired, only being able to use thirty percent of his chakra was really taking its toll along with the unstoppable barrage of blows he was being forced to defend against. Kisame smirked when he found an opening and slashed at Naruto, his blade hit him dead on, only for Naruto to smirk and diaper in a poof of smoke, _"I've been fighting a clone this whole time?!"_ Kisame thought angrily, but before Kisame could react two dozen Narutos leapt form there hiding places, Kisame brought his sward in a wide arch in an attempt to take them all out in one swing, However the real Naruto speed like a bullet from behind his clones taking full advantage of the opening he had created.

Naruto headed straight for Kisame's chest, Kisame had no time to react and the blade dug right into his heart. _"Damn his gotten better, o well let's hope Itachi can slow him down." _Kisame thought before he fell to the ground, the form of Kisame faded away to reveal that it was in fact not Kisame he was fighting but some sort of puppet manipulated by him. 

Itachi's job was not a walk in the park either; Naruto had expertly weaved in a few more resilient clones to catch Itachi off guard. By the time he had destroyed all of the clones Kisame was defeated and he was panting slightly. _"He wore me out more than I had anticipated…he's going to win this fight, but all that I must do is delay him, even if he makes it thought me then he could never make it passed the seal." _Itachi thought, Naruto then formed a few hand signs and cried "Lightning style: Shock and awe!" A second later a blinding white light erupted from Naruto's hands affectively making Itachi's sharingan useless, _"I can't see where the attack is going to come from!" _Itachi panicked in thought, the next stage of Naruto's jutsu followed immediately after the blinding white light, thin streaks of lightning came off of his finger tips and went straight for Itachi.

Itachi had never seen this jutsu before so he was unaware of the second stage; he had no time to react when ten thin streaks of lightning hit all of his vital points.

Itachi fell with a thud, Naruto went over to him and he too was revealed only to be a puppet.

The sun was up now and Naruto had made it to the hideout, however he noticed the tell tale signs of a sealing matrix blocking his path, but before he could proceed he heard a voice behind him. "Naruto, what are you doing we are supposed to do this together!" Kakashi yelled, Naruto looked back to see the whole rescue team which now included lady Chiyo where on the ridge behind him. Naruto paid them no mind "Neji I think there are hidden seals blocking our path can you use your blood line to confirm?" Naruto asked, Neji figured that now was not the time to argue and used his byakugan to scan the landscape, "yes there are four seals and the fifth is on that bolder, if we deactivate them all at the same time then ma-"but he was cut off when Naruto spoke up "No need I got this," Naruto said as he waved a dismissive hand towards the group.

Naruto then ran through a series of hand signs and place his hand onto the large bolder in front of him. "Uzumaki art: seal disruption!" Naruto cried there were faint pops in the distance signifying that the seals in the distance had been broken.

Before anyone else could react Naruto made a fist and broke the bolder with a chakra enhanced fist.

The bolder crumbled away; Naruto peered into the darkness, "Naruto stop!" yelled Sakura, Naruto did not here her however because his mind could only see the prone form of Gaara laying there in the middle of a large empty room with two Akatsuki member standing near him.

Naruto's anger a killer intent rose to new heights, his oppressive presence washed over all persons present. But before anyone could stop him however, Naruto rushed into the dark room alone. "Naruto!" they all screamed in unison, the team rushed to the opening but were stopped when Naruto made a few hand signs and brought up a sealing barrier, making it impossible to stop him. "Damn it Naruto you can't take on two of them alone!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto was filled with anger when he saw Gaara's body being used as a seat for the long haired Akatsuki member. "O it looks like we got ourselves an ambitious one don't we Sasori, but I guess I can understand his excitement however, my art is to die for." The long aired Akatsuki member said, "you're art is childish Deidara true art is something that will stand the tests of time leavening a mark for all to see throughout time, true art is the purest form of immortality." Sasori argued. The man Identified as Deidara growled at the hunched figure of Sasori, "you methods are false art; real art is a fleeting moment that can only be seen for the few who are worthy to be able to capture that small window of time, because art is an explosion!" Deidara declared as he sent a dozen little clay birds at Naruto.

Naruto quickly analyzed the clay based attack, _"it seems that his jutsu is earth style based in nature, this makes it so much easier." _Naruto thought with a smirk.

Naruto ran through a series of hand signs, "Lightning style: Shock wave" Naruto bellowed, from his body a wave of lightning chakra emerged and successfully disabled Deidara's attack, Deidara growled, "I hate lightning users they always undermine my art!" Deidara yelled none of the Akatsuki member saw that Naruto had already blurred towards Deidara and what they were seeing was his after image. A split second later and Naruto's sword was lodged into Deidara's heart.

Deidara suddenly melted into clay and exploded sending Naruto flying into the far off wall. Naruto looked up to see both Akatsuki members and Gaara's body were riding astride a large clay bird.

"You're fast I would love to stay and add you to my collection but I hate to keep people waiting." Sasori said, Naruto growled at them, "give Gaara back!" Naruto demanded, "Ha your are in no posi-" Deidara was cut off from his boasting when he saw Naruto slash at them with his blade, a second later they were hit with a gust of wind that off balanced the clay bird and made Gaara's body fall to the floor, Naruto however was already there to catch him. When Naruto looked down at the dead form of his friend he lost all control of his anger, a cloak of red chakra formed around him, he pulled out his blade that he had sheathed to catch Gaara.

He channeled the fox's chakra into the blade and jumped high up to catch his enemies.

Outside all of the older people felt the oppressive chakra and began to worry. "This is bad Kakashi, if Naruto los-", "I know Asuma," Kakashi interrupted, "but what do we do the kid sealed us out here and we can't do a damn thing," Asuma retorted, Sakura looked worried she was feeling the chakra but did not understand it. "What's going on why doesn't Naruto want us to help?!" Sakura yelled, Kakashi sighed, "Naruto feels responsible for what happened to Gaara, he has made a promise to protect those he cares about, I fear that Gaara did not make it and Naruto is exacting his revenge." Kakashi said sadly, "b…but N...Naruto I…isn't like t…that." Hinata said, "There's no telling what he's like now", Kakashi said, further conversation was interrupted once they heard an earth shattering roar from inside the cave and the chakra become more oppressive, _"God help us if Naruto gets out of there still pissed off." _Kakashi said

Inside the cave Naruto was at three tails in his chakra cloak, Sasori had pulled out hundreds of puppets ad his favorite one was already destroyed and he was forced to reveal his true self.

Deidara was hidden under ruble presumably dead after Naruto had blindsided him with a Kyuubi enhanced rasengan. "Now Kyuubi jinchuuriki, face my army of art!" Sasori cried as he sent his puppet army at Naruto, Naruto just smirked evilly and brought out his hidden blade, he charged them with wind chakra and bellowed "wind style: rapid bladed bullets!" He moved his arms back and forth at a blinding speed, air bullets shot of his blades instantly destroying many of Sasoris personal army. Sasoris eyes widened as he saw the destruction.

However he was unable to react in time when Naruto threw a three pronged kunai at Sasori, Naruto then appeared in front of Sasori in a flash of red and black, Sasoris eyes went wide as Naruto's right hidden blade punctured the fleshy cylinder were his heart used to be.

Naruto let his body fall, he turned to the body of Gaara and picked him up, he let go of the barrier seal and walked out to the worried faces of his team, Naruto walked passed them and set Gaara down once he got to he ridge "I…I was too late, he finally found acceptance despite being a jinchuuriki and they took it away from him." Naruto whispered as he looked down at his friends' corps, "what was the point of all that training if I can't protect anyone!" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked sadly at Naruto, they knew he cared for his friends but they probably would never really know that Naruto was more than prepared to die for any one of them, "I know something that might help," Chiyo said. Naruto looked up at her with new found hope in his eyes.

Lady Chiyo laid her hands on Gaara's corps who was laid down on the ridge that they came from. Her hands glowed green, "I am old, too old for this new world," Lady Chiyo said, while everyone but Naruto who knew what she was about to do looked confused, "Uzumaki-san" Lady Chiyo began as she looked Naruto in the eyes, "you carry the will of your people within you… I am honored to see the beginning of the new age of the Uzumaki," And with that lady Chiyo putt all of her life force into the healing jutsu, a moment later she slumped to the floor but was caught by Sakura.

Gaara's eyes soon fluttered open, the first thing he saw was the smiling face of his first and best friend, "N…Naruto, what happened, what's going on?" Gaara asked confused, Naruto helped Gaara up to his feet, "you were gone for a while there, but we saved you." Naruto said, Gaara nodded, "thank you Naruto," he looked around the other smiling faces around him, "all of you, you all have my deepest thanks." Gaara bowed to everyone present, his eyes then fell onto the only casualty, "she was the heart of the Sand, and she will be missed." Gaara said giving the dead woman in Sakura's arms a deeper bow.

The gate keepers saw the silhouette of a large group of people making their way to the gates at a fast pace.

All the guards prepared for the worst, "stand at attention men Gaara-sama is coming", an ANBU said from his on high position. All the guards looked relived that their Kazekage had been saved.

Naruto and Gaara were at the head of the party, Gaara wanted to get back to the village and Naruto was exited that he had helped save his friend. They got to the gates and were meet with cheers and deep bows from the guards, suddenly a crowed poured out of the gates lead by a worried looking Temari, "wow it's almost like the whole village has come to see you Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed Gaara gave them all a small but very real and warm smile, "Gaara!" Temari yelled, she then ran towards her little brother and fused over him, "are you hurt, what happened, did you get them?" Temari's questions were fired in rapid succession, Gaara answered calmly, "I am fine though I regret to inform everyone that lady Chiyo is dead, the Akatsuki had extracted Shukaku from me and she gave her life to save mine, as for what happened to the criminals… Naruto killed them." Gaara said although he was visibly sadden once he told her about what happened to lady Chiyo. Temari looked wide eyed at Naruto, "how did you manage that?" She asked the question that all the Leaf eleven wanted to know. "It's never wise to piss off an Uzumaki," Naruto stated as if it was as true a fact that the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

It was late that night but no one could sleep, mostly because of the party that had erupted after Gaara's return, Gaara aloud his people to celebrate. Naruto was looking up at the moon while he relaxed on the walls around the village. **"Now is the perfect time kit, talk to that pale eyed human about your plans" **The Kyuubi said within him, _"your right now is the best time the walls have ears in the Leaf" _Naruto admitted.

Naruto made his way to the Kazekage's mansion, Gaara had been very great full and had all but demanded that they accepted his hospitality and let the Leaf ninja rest in his home.

Naruto found Neji alone in his guest bed room, as a jounin it was expected of him to write a report of this mission, as was the same with the other jounin.

Naruto was told to enter after he had knocked on the door. "What is it Naruto this better be important." Neji said, Naruto looked at him all hints of anything other than deadly seriousness were gone. "Neji… do you still want to bring about reform in you clan?" Naruto asked, Neji was taken aback by the question, he had never expected such talk from someone like him.

Neji quirked and eyebrow, "yes Hinata and I both wish for the segregation within the clan to end…but why are you asking?" Neji asked suspiciously.

Naruto nodded at his answer, "Neji I know I have no right to interfere when it comes to matters of family, but as your friend I feel like I should help you in your goals," Naruto said.

Neji was chuckled at that but it was not in a mocking way, "and how can you do that, Hinata and I have wreaked our brains but the counsel are set in their ways."

"By breaking your chains," Naruto said simply, Neji was once again taken aback by this. "Y…you want to remove the caged bird seal? What makes you think you can even try?" Neji asked in disbelief.

Naruto looked Neji directly in the eye, "Neji what I am about to tell you must stay in this room, only Jiraiya and the Hokage know this." Neji nodded but still unsure as to what Naruto was doing.

"Neji… a year and a half ago I discovered something…something very important, I discovered a land called the Land of Whirlpools, the people of this land were once very powerful they were an off shoot of the Senju clan. There knowledge and skill made them feared and during the second great shinboi war, the hidden villages of Stone, Mist, and Lightning brought their armies down upon them. To remember our old allies the leaf wares there red swirling crest on the backs of their uniforms. But I wear the swirl not to remember old allies, but to remember my family. I am an Uzumaki." Naruto said

Neji was beside himself with surprise, "I…I had no idea!" Neji exclaimed Naruto nodded sadly, "neither did I until I found the devastated land." Naruto admitted

"But what does that have to do with removing the caged bird seal?" Neji asked wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"Neji the Hyugas were once allies with the Uzumakis, in a show of good faith they gave them the original version of the Hyuga blood preservation seal which upon death, destroyed the eyes of any Hyuga least their eyes be taken upon the battlefield and used against their own…However the head family perverted the seal into the caged bird seal. As the leader of the Uzumaki I cannot allow our gift to be used in such a way anymore." Naruto explained.

Neji at this point gave up on being surprised and just allowed a dumb nod.

"Now Neji lets remove that vial thing and work toward a new era for both of our clans!" Naruto stated with conviction.

Neji took off his head band, Naruto scanned the seal and mummer something that sounded like 'disgusting'. All five of Naruto's right fingers were then lit up in a bright blue haze. He then put his hands onto Neji's forehead.

The pain was immense it felt like Neji had a hangover and someone was blaring a loud horn into his ears. The pain did not last long however because as soon as Naruto took away his hand it was gone.

"W…what…d…did…y…you…do?" Neji panted, "It's a variation of the jutsu that I used to disrupt the seals outside of the Akatsuki hideout." Naruto answered simply.

"So what now what is our next move, you know the main family won't like this and if they found out that it was you who did this than they would be calling for your head." Neji said, Naruto nodded, "I understand that, I want to avoid a civil war if at all possible, that is why you and Hinata need to maneuver things on the inside while I secretly prepare the branch families. By the time the main family knows what is happening it would be too late." Naruto said.

Neji shook his head, "I'm not sure Hinata would go along with this, her father has just begun to respect her and she would not want to lose that." Neji said, Naruto nodded, "does her father wish for change as well?" Naruto asked, "he hates the council and still feels regret for what happened to my father, he does what he can but the council strong arms him with every step he make towards progress the council pushed him two steps back." Neji said.

"What will his reaction be if he knows that I can remove the caged bird seal and affectively give him the strength of a non subjugated branch family?" Naruto asked.

Neji shrugged "I'm not too sure, he wants progress but he defiantly doesn't want a civil war to get it." Neji admitted, Naruto nodded, "we will have to discuss this with Hinata," Naruto said.

Neji smirked _"more like you will talk and she will stutter, you are just so dense when it comes to women aren't you?" _Neji mused in thought.

"After all of this is said and done then I will need to aid a different clan that needs my help, even if they won't admit it." Naruto said.

Neji became curios again, "O and who might they be?" Neji asked.

Naruto turned deadly serious again and looked Neji right in the eyes, "the Uchiha." Naruto simply said.

**(Well there you have it; I apologize for the lack luster battle between Naruto VS Sasori and Deidra but I did not want the chapter to be dominated by the fighting scenes. As you can probably guess I am not really good at fighting scenes yet but I did however wanted to showcase some of Naruto's new powers. Also I if the wording and the scenes that I used did not make it clear enough, this is NOT and dark Naruto story, this is a strong Naruto story who does however take no prisoners when it comes to people who harm his family. **

**Also I have an announcement, I have started a side project called The Curse of the Rinnegan, this is a God-like Naruto story that starts before the graduation exam. **

**I plan on releasing New Age of the Uzumaki every Sunday, and I plan on** **debuting The Curse of the Rinnegan Wednesday August 20****th**** and will continue to release it every Wednesday is I can help it.  
Well that's all I got for now, Please review I want to have some feedback, you stay classy !) **


End file.
